Together Until the End
by EvilCheesecake437
Summary: Morgan Giaz is a big sister in the day and a hero at night. She isn't a normal hero either but she can handle that. Another thing she can handle is being part of the 'New Team'. But the thing she can't handle is dealing with falling for her longtime, best friend, Jaime. And the thing she doesn't know is that he's falling for her too. Blue Beetle/OC
1. The New Team

**Here's my new story. I might steal some of the same music from Sapphire so yeah...**

**ALERT ALERT! THERE ARE SOME NAO/MOONLIGHT and DICK/NIGHTWING MOMENTS!**

**You guys knew it was going to happen sometime but I'm not gonna tell you when. XD **

**Anyways****...Hope ya like it.:3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, although I wish I did so I could bring it back soooo badly, but I own my OC Morgan Giaz or Katana.**

**Chapter 1: The New Team**

**Chapter Song: Young Volcanoes- Fall Out Boy**

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, It's all over now before it has begun, We've already won, We are wild, we are like young volcanoes, We are wild, Americana, exotica, Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!  
_

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**JANUARY 1 4:16 EST**

"_Delta squad we found the target. Convert on our signal_." I heard in my mind. Hmm delta? Okay.

By the time I got there though I didn't have time to do anything because they already took him down.

"Just happy it worked." Ah man Robbie did it!

"Not fair," I huffed as I leaned against one of the beams, hoping my bow wouldn't break.

I looked over and saw a dirt-covered crocodile. Beast Boy.

He changed back into his normal self. "Aw man is it over already? I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room!"

I rolled my eyes, and saw Blue Beetle and Bee coming- well flying towards us.

"Dude! I think that smell qualifies." Blue said, keeping a sort distance from Beast Boy.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Delta squad to cave, target neutralized." M'gann said in her comm.

"Good work delta. Come on home. Nightwing out."

I let go a sight of relief. "Yeah, home."

"Recognized Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Bumblebee B17, Beast Boy B19, Robin B20, Blue Beetle B22, Katana B23."

I saw my aunt, well godmother Naomi and ran towards her.

"Nao!" I yelled just as I hugged her.

"Gosh, I don't see you for about a couple of hours and you act like you haven't seen me for ten years!" She joked.

Nightwing came over to us and smiled. "Trust me I would do the same thing." And he kissed her. Well okay then. I made my way towards Wolf and gently scratched his ears. Then Wolf raised his head to M'gann and La'gaan kissing.

Ew.

I mean Nightwing and Moonlight are cute together but M'gann and Lagoon? No.

I petted Wolf, to try and comfort him. He just nuzzled my hand.

"I'm hitting the showers." Superboy said before walking away. I think M'gann and Conner used to be a thing but I never really asked. Gee, I wonder what happened.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Blue Beetle's armor disappeared. "You know for you, _hermano_."

I didn't notice I was looking at Jaime until he caught my gaze and smiled. I looked away to keep him from seeing me blush. I just kept petting Wolf.

Yeah, Wolf is my savior right now.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell." Robin told Nightwing.

I can't believe Nightwing was once Robin too, but thinking about it makes my brain hurt.

"Good work." Nightwing praised.

"I didn't do much I just-" Rob was interrupted by Captin Adam.

He appeared on the screen. "Imergency alert. United Nations head quarters is under attack."

Mal was at the computer. "Beta's only two blocks away."

"Captin Adam the team's Beta squad is in the vicinity." Nightwing told him. "ETA three minutes."

Nao come over towards me. "Come on Morgan, let's get you home."

I put my head down. "Really?"

She laughed. "Four year-old."

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**JANUARY 4 10:00 EST**

"It's all hands on deck. The League and the team will hit all fourteen krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes or platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. As always Mal is opp's manager coordinating com from here." Our leader told us.

"Come on alpha squad." Lagoon silently whispered.

"Moonlight, Wondergirl, we are alpha." Nightwing declared. I saw my mentor smile. Yeah, Moonlight is my mentor, and a pretty awesome godmom. Also Martian Manhunter is my mentor but let's not talk about that...

"Yes!" Cassie said in excitement.

"Neptune's Beard!" What kinda saying is that?

"Assignment, Philadelphia."

Lagoon was trying to reach for beta. "Okay, okay, give me beta."

It's not going to happen.

"Batgirl, Bumbelbee, you two and Wolf are beta." Aw my wolf. "Assignment, Vlatavastok."

Nightwing approched us, along with my mentor. "Robin, La'gaan, Beetle, Katana, you're gamma. Prep the bioship, you're headed to New Orleans."

Sweet, I get to see New Orleans, again...

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Get over it already!

I was about to walk away when Moonlight stopped me. "Morgan, here."

She pulled a blade from here boot, flipped it around, and gave it to me. I saw Nightwing smirk at his girlfriend. He really, _really_ likes her.

Gah it so adorable! And yes I can be a girly, girl when I wanna be.

"Cool," I examined it. "Thirteen point five inches. Thanks."

"Weapons geek." Beetle laughed.

* * *

**NEW ORLEANS**

**JANUARY 4 9:59 CST**

"A tool shed? Barely enough room for one zeta tube in there." La'gaan leaned back in his chair. "I know we got the soft gig."

"Hey, at least it's a gig right?" I piped up.

"And yet, I strangely okay with that." Blue leaned back in his chair also and put his hands behind his head. "Yes I am. _Yes I am._ _Yes I am_!"

I was about to open my mouth to speak but you know what they say: If you don't know what the hell just happened don't question it.

"Gamma squad to cave," I looked over at Robbie. Yeah I call him Robbie. Don't judge me! "We're in position."

Mal popped up on a small screen in front of him. "Ecnologed gamma. All team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. Go time."

Yes!

The bioship opened a small door or an opening really, and we jumped out. For Beetle's case he flew out.

Blue looked over at Robin. He nodded. Yeah we get to watch stuff blow up for no apparent reason!

Blue's hand turned into a blaster, I guess I'll call it that, and he blasted the tool box. La'gaan jumped down to investigate the broken box. Nothing happened.

He kicked a smaller box, which revealed basic tools. "Congratulations Blue, you took out an actual tool shed."

"Xbox achievement unlocked." I laughed.

Beetle gave me a glare but I saw a small smirk on his face.

Ha, I made him laugh! Yes, that's another Xbox achievement..

"Gamma to cave, there is no zeta tube here. No kroloteans no hidden entrance." Robin informed on his comm.

I could hear Mal on Robbie's comm. "Watchtower senses still read zeta radiation from the site."

Robin had a little tracking device in his hand. "Confirmed. But the radiation signature is coming from..below the water line!" He looked at La'gaan. "You're up."

I sighed. "Yeah, we're going swimming."

Blue Beetle nudged me. "You'll be fine, _joven se levantó_."

I turned away a little shyly and because I hated when people see me blush.

He always called me 'Young Rose' because I liked roses. It's a family thing that we like roses. And her called me 'Young' because well I'm only 16 for crying out loud!

Robin pulled out a re-breather. "Here."

"Thanks." And we set out into the water. Good thing I have my goggles on.

L'gaan was waiting on us. Robin pointed out to the opening in front of us. L'gaan got the message and basically turned into a huge blow-up fish. It was kinda cool and weird at the same time, but it was handy. He preyed the door open and we swam ahead.

Once we got to the surface, I took out my re-breather and looked around. We were in a huge base of kroloteans. Creepy.

I looked at my teammates to see if they're seeing what I am. Blue had the same expression I did. Robin instructed us to get closer, so we hid behind a small stone platform.

"Gamma to cave, we hit the motherload, huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta- uh platforms and more kroloteans than I can count." Robbie informed Mal.

I could barely hear Mal, but I understood him. "Ecnologed. We'll send back-up. Until then _lay low_."

"That may be a _problema ese_." Blue pointed towards a screen in the center on the krolotean's lair.

The screen was..us! I turned around and saw camera/bug looking thing. Then the krolorteans became alerted from the screen and started to come for us.

"We're screwed." I blurted out.

Blue looked at La'gaan. "Soft gig huh?"

Robin reacted. "Form up! Blue you have our backs up high."

"_Si_." It's cool that Beetle speaks Spanish. I'm going to ask him to teach me.

La'gaan said something but I was already in battle. I bet it's time to talk about my powers but they are kinda confusing but the only one that is sort of normal, or Martian-like is my telekinesis. I can't even figure most of them myself, somehow I am able to communicate with people just by touching them. And then I am able to conjure a force field, which is sorta strange too. But the good thing is I am a master archer and martial art's person, thanks to Moonlight- er Naomi.

That's still really confusing!

I grabbed my bow and fired explosive arrows at their feet causing them to fall back and not get back up. I guess it's a good time as any to use that new blade Moony gave me. Don't worry I didn't stab them I just basically slapped them back.

Then some of them started to jump on my legs and arms. A ray blasted them off. I looked up and saw a grinning Blue Beetle.

All of the kroloteans that were coming after us fled but some of the, I guess you could say stronger ones, stayed. I saw one of them pointing at Blue.

"They really don't like you," La'gaan complimented like it was a good thing. "I'm a little jealous!"

"He said what!?" That was a little late.

"I said," The 0 fought off a couple more creatures. "I'm jealous, don't rub it in!"

I kicked some of kroloteans and pushed some of them backwards. Telekinesis is an awesome power!

"Not you! That one over there!" He pointed at the creature who pointed at him.

I fought off a couple more. "You can understand them?"

"I-I-uh I don't know exactly, but I can." He stuttered. Another one came at me. I kicked it and it flew back into a couple more. "-zeta off world. He setting his base to self-destruct in four minutes!"

I flipped backwards and made it towards my team. "So long story short we have to get out of here?"

"Anything else I need to know?" Robbie asked.

"No, but he said something about sacrifice the play things below." Blue sounded confused.

Robin thought for a moment. "Play things..Aw man the abductees!

"Three minutes and thirty _ese_ and then boom!" Beetle demonstrated.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice."

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad...But this is necessary! Below we have to get below!" Robin decided.

"There!" Lagoonboy pointed out. There were tubes with the kroloteans coming out of them.

"Beetle on point go!" Robin instructed.

"Going!" He flew past us. We followed right behind him.

Robbie pointed at one of the creatures. "Grab him!"

Blue picked up one of the kroloteans and it wiggled around.

"Hello?" I wiped my head around. "Is someone there please! Get us out!"

I followed Robin towards the hostages.

"It's Robin!" A man exclaimed.

"The Boy Wonder!" A lady added."Thank heaven."

"And Katana, Moonlight's protégé!" The same man exclaimed.

I smiled. "Nice to know I'm famous."

They all gasped once they saw Blue Beetle and La'gaan.

"More Aliens!" They backed away frightened.

"Keep them away!" Some of the lady's screamed.

"Hey we're not aliens!" Really Blue? "Okay we'll he is," Beetle pointed to the krolotean in his hand. "We're not."

"Get this open." Robin looked at me and Lagoonboy. I nodded and back up. I raised up my hands and pryed it open with La'gaan's help.

"Thank you, both of you." A man said and apologized to La'gaan.

Robbie looked at the creature. "Ask him the fastest way out."

"Dude I don't speak the- wait you can?" Uh, Blue who ya talking to? "What are you waiting for?!"

My eyes were a little wide, and confused. I thought him talking to himself was cute, but now it's like he's arguing with himself.

"Blue's an odd little fish isn't he?" Lagoonboy asked.

I giggled. "You have _no_ idea."

He started to speak the screeching noise until he shoke his head. "I mean this way! Come on!"

"Kat, shield!" Robin yelled.

"Right." Once the place exploded I placed an force field around the abductees. They made it to the surface first.

Then the squad and me got up to the surface. I looked around to make sure the abductees and my team was okay.

"Where's La'gaan?" Robbie asked, looking around for the missing teammate.

Just on cue Lagoonboy popped up from the water. "That's right! Gamma squad rules!"

Robin let go a sight of relief.

"Uh, Rob?" Beetle ruined the relief and the League was floating towards us, along with Nightwing, Moonlight, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Wolf, and Bumblebee.

I slowly swam towards Blue and slightly punched him. "Way to ruin the moment Blue."

Moonlight was next to Nightwing. He had an arm around her waist when he looked at Robbie.

"Dude, way to get you're feet wet."

* * *

**EL PASO**

**JANUARY 5 1:19**

I walked with Jaime to our houses.

"That was an awesome gamma mission, huh?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was _asombroso_."

"Hey can you teach me Spanish sometime?"

"Sure. I mean you do like a couple blocks away." Jaime said. "I mean houses."

We made it towards his house.

"We'll this is my stop." Jaime stopped and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "See you later Jaime."

"Night, _joven se levantó_."

Just before he left I kissed him on the check and ran as fast I could towards my house.

Although the face that was kept in my mind was; Jaime's blushing face.

I raced into my house and climbed into my window, trying not to wake my mom, or my sister. I bet my step-dad, Justin, is fast asleep already. I swear, there can be a fire and Justin would still be asleep.

I slipped off my uniform and quietly put on my pajamas. It was a matter of seconds before I feel asleep in my bed.

Who knew Gamma missions could be _so_ tiring?

* * *

**Okay guys how do ya like it? I mean I know I should continue with Sapphire but right now I've got so many ideas with Blue Beetle/OC story and we'll here it is!**


	2. Role Model and Evil Cricket

**Okie Dokie here's another chapter for Together Until the End. Another thing I forgot to mention is that my friend (She wishes to have her name classified) helped with the whole 'Finding out what powers Morgan had' so full credit goes to my friend. **

**Also go on my profile and you'll find the Polyvore outfits Morgan wears which I didn't make but my friend (The same person) made it and helped with the outfits that fit Morgan.**

**Chapter 2: Role Model and Evil Cricket**

**Chapter Song: A Thousand Miles- Vanessa Carlton**

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you, Tonight, It's always times like these when I think of you, And I wonder if you ever think of me, 'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong, Living in your precious memory_

**I think this is the perfect song for when Morgan and her little sister Clarissa are hanging out :3.  
_**

**GIAZ HOUSELD**

**JANUARY 5 9:17 EDT**

"Morgan! Sissy! WAKE UP!" Someone screamed in my ear.

"Hmm," I groaned.

"You have to take me to art class remember!" I opened my eyes to my sister Clary. She had the same blue eyes as my mom and the same dark brown hair as her. Although me I have black hair like my dad and the same blue eyes as my sister. My dad became a huge jerk and left my mom... I don't like the subject much.

I rolled over at my alarm clock. It read **9:17**. And her art class starts at **9:45**. Pshh I got time.

No I don't!

I raced off my bed and ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Clary, however, was being very impatience and kept rushing me. I slipped on a peach color shirt, aqua blue shorts, brown hoodie, boots, the beaded bracelet my sister made me, my dream catcher necklace and placed my hair up in a bun.

The strange thing was that I had on the same color nail-polish as my shirt. I know I didn't do that...Clary. She painted my fingernails. Eh it still looks good.

But how did Clary know I was going to wear this shirt? Creepy but hey she's my sister.

I grabbed my phone. "Come on Clary!"

"Coming!" She came bouncing down the hallway.

"See ya' later mom!" I yelled before I locked the door and looked over at my sister. "Ready?"

Clary nodded. "Yep. Guess what we get to practice today?"

"What?"

"Finger painting!"

I laughed. "And how old are you again?"

We began walking towards the small building which wasn't that far away. Clary got in because the lady that runs it is one of my step-dad's sisters. So I guess you could say she is my step-aunt? I looked down the street and caught a brief view of Jaime's house.

"Don't worry you can see them later. Like I get to see Milagro!" My sister said.

"Maybe tomorrow. They might have things to do." Yeah like go on missions with me. Except for Milagro.

Once we made to my aunt's art place she was waiting with a couple other kids Clary's age.

Clary smiled at my aunt and ran to hug her. "Thanks for letting me come again."

"Anytime, Clarissa." Then her eyes met me. "Care to join us Morgan?"

I shoke my head. "I'm good. I gotta run some errands actually."

"Okay. Come back in about an hour to pick up Clary." She said before I left. Usually I went to the store and picked up dinner. That's what we usually do on Tuesday's. It didn't take me that long to run to the nearest fast food place and get back to my aunt's place. Although through all that time it took one hour.

Time flies when you're bored.

Clary was standing next to my aunt. "So next week it's play-do day?"

She laughed. "No clay. It's like play-do but clay is much more thicker."

"Okay."

I walked next to her and placed my elbow on her shoulder. "You're comfy, you know that?"

"So how's Justin?" My aunt asked me.

"He's doin' pretty good. How 'bout you auntie?"

"You can call me Elaine."

I nodded. "Okay, Elaine, how you been holding up?"

"I've been doing fine but it's kinda weird that my brother's house is in walking distance."

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ready to go Clary?"

My sister giggled. "Yep."

I waved to my aunt, Elaine. "Bye, see you next week."

"Bye Clary, bye Morgan." And with that we set off towards our house.

Clarissa kept poking my stomach. "So what'd you get me from Burger King? Is there a toy?"

"Maybe," I kept the bag away from her. "Maybe not."

Clary pretended to pout. "I sure hope there's a toy."

"You have like a thousand in your room."

"Yeah, but Burger King toys are so fun to play with!"

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in. Justin was sitting on the couch next to mom. He's been really good to her and not like that! I mean that she's happy.

My mom turned around. "Hey guys."

"Mommy!" Clary exclaimed and ran to her.

"Hey my little rose."

"Guess what we did today!"

"What?"

As my mom listened to Clary explain her day I walked over to Justin. "So I got you and mom a burger and fries. If Clary asks for her toy it's hidden at the bottom of the bag."

"Is there some napkins in there too?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I made sure." I took my meal sat on the couch next to Clary and ate my food. I made sure to eat quickly because from that Gamma mission there might be something else dealing with the kroloteans.

Once I got up my mom gave me a small confused look. "You're done already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired too so I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, night Morgan."

"Night sissy!" Clary grinned.

"Sleep well." Woah I didn't expect Justin to say anything. I mean it was kinda awkward having him as my step-dad but the nice thing is that he went straight to me when he wanted to propose to my mom.

"Thanks. Sleep tight Clary." I said before I went upstairs to my room. I locked the door and flopped on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.

"Morgan, Morgan," Someone whispered. "Morgan," and then they poked my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jaime. He's in my room. Jaime Reyes in my room. I'm not freaking out, Pssh.

"What?" I muttered.

"You didn't hear your phone did you?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

He sat down on my bed next to me. "We'll we found about some more kroloteans."

"I knew it."

"Is she awake yet?" I heard from my window. I looked over and saw Karen in winter clothes. "Oh your room is nice."

"Thanks, so what's with the winter clothes?" I asked.

"It's snowing in Metropolis." Karen told me.

Sweet!

"Okay lemme change." Karen nodded and dragged Jaime out through the window. I changed into my uniform which consisted of a purple top that rested above my stomach and had long sleeves, black finger less gloves, black pants, purple boots and my goggles.

I'm guessing were going undercover so I slipped on gray jacket and grabbed my bow.

There was a soft knock against my window. "Are you even able to hide that under civilian clothes?"

I smirked. "I have my ways."  
_

**METROPOLIS**

**JANUARY 5 5:09 EST**

We walked through the small snow shower towards 'Bibbo's' which looked like a small dinner, trying to act as casual as we could. Once we walked in I could hear Gorden Godfrey on the TV. Gah, do I hate that guy. I mean he's basically calling some of my best friends aliens. Bastard.

I, along with Karen, pushed off my hood. The owner, or, Bibbo came towards us with a couple menus. "Sit anywhere kids."

He looked back at us again. He gasped, dropped the menus and got quickly got away from us. Ha, does he know who we are? Apparently so.

I exchanged glances with Karen and Jaime. Battle time!

Karen lead the way and easily broke open the door. Then she changed into Bee and Jaime changed into Blue. Me, I just grabbed my bow, ripped off my jacket, and tried to keep up.

Man Blue and Bee are so lucky that they can fly. I 'supposedly' half Martian, so shouldn't I be able to fly? That's so not fair.

Bibbo, er the krolotean, jumped over a wooden wall still trying to run away from us. Bee got through the small hole on the side and Beetle broke the thing down. I easily jumped over most of the parts and kept running.

"There's only one Bibbo and don't you forget it." The real Bibbo said after punching the krolotean one. I know this sounds like it came out of a movie but, the skin off the fake Bibbo came apart like pieces of metal and a krolotean popped out.

Once it tried to escape I fired a couple trick arrows, while Bee tried to blast at him, but that thing was too fast and small. It fell down into the sewer and sped away with a huge fire blast. Blue grabbed me and shielded me from some of the fire, but I still got singed a bit.

I looked up at Beetle and smiled. "Thanks,"

"Boy," Bibbo said. We turned to see if he was alright. "Practically singed my eyebrows off." Yeah he's okay.

"Yeah practically." He looked at Bee. "Ah you gotta little somethin-"

"Blue scan for it!" Bee yelled. Aw come on you gotta have some fun on missions right? No, fine.

His eyes turned into bright yellowish-orange."Right, right, scanning. Sorry nothing, he's gone. No it would not have been preferable to vaporize back at the dinner."

Uh, he's talking to himself, again. Blue turned to us, as if he forget we were here.

I quickly broke the awkward silence that was forming. "So now what?"

"Hopefully the team's got another lead." Bee informed us.

"So I get to go back home?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure I guess."

I looked at Blue. "Come on."

"What if I wanted to go back to the-" I dragged him into another small alleyway and glared at him. "Hey what'd I do?"

"Why do you talk to yourself sometimes? I mean do you have a person in your mind?"

He chuckled. "Not exactly."

"Then tell me. Come on," I poked his shoulder. "I'll be your best friend!"

He chuckled again. "You're my best friend already."

I huffed, crossed my arms, and pretended to pout. "Fine then."

Blue sighed. "Okay, we'll you remember how I became Blue Beetle right?"

"Yeah you came across it when you were skating past Kord Industries and the Beetle thing bonded to you or something like that."

"I love how you summarized that. But the Beetle thing is called a Scarab and it's like a...Jiminy Cricket with a bad attitude."

I giggled. "Jiminy Cricket with a bad attitude? That's so weird."

"You have no idea."

I thought of something. "Turn around I wanna try something."

"Uh you realize were in a cramped alleyway right?"

"Just turn around." I placed my hands on his back where is Scarab was. Then I suddenly felt a small connection.

Blue turned back around, facing me. "What did you do, _joven se levantó_?"

"Ask your Scarab to say something."

"_What did the Katana attempt to do_?" Oh so that's what the Scarab sounds like.

I grinned. "I can hear you're Scarab now."

"How?"

"I dunno, but I did. So now you won't be sounding as _crazy_."

"You thought I was crazy?"

I took that as my opportunity to run. But Blue chased after me. He eventually caught me and tickled my sides.

"Blue, Blue, stop!" I managed to giggle out.

"Take back that you said I'm crazy." He continued to tickle my sides.

"Never!"

"_Eso es un desafío_?" What does that even mean?!

I manged to get up and look at him. "What did you say before?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll tell you later when I'm teaching you Spanish."

I giggled."So you're a crazy teacher that talks to himself? That's the first."

"Oh you're asking for it."

I tried to run. "Blue no!"

**I know it's a short, very, very short chapter but it's all got and on top of that it's like 2 am, but I'll do whatever it takes to update! But I'm still a douche for not updating Sapphire, but don't worry that's next I promise!**

**Katana: I think you forgot something.**

**Me: Uh what? *-***

**Katana: About you not owing it.**

**Me: Ohh right. Ahem I-**

**Blue Beetle: EvilCheesecake437 doesn't own Young Justice.**

**Me: I was gonna say that!**


	3. Unexpected Mission

**Super Duper sorry I haven't updated but every time I tried it said 'Error' a bunch a times. So I found out that my computer had a huge virus and I had to get it removed. But I'm back so heres another chapter!**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews.**

**Piggythelaw- I can always count on you to review my stories! XD **

**Murdercrowther- Thanks!**

**Hawtphoeniz- Don't worry I'll never give this story up! :)**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Mission**

**Chapter Song: Phrenik -Skyline (Dubstep)  
**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**FEBRUARY**** 13 9:51 EST**

"We're ready," Adam Strange said on the screen. Right now we were waiting to see if the zeta shield is gonna work or not. Hopefully it will because I don't wanna see anymore of La'gaan and M'gann making cute faces at each other. It just makes my stomach hurt.

"Zeta relay satellites are all in place. Activating satellites." The slightly bigger screen with a globe on it started to beep. "Congratulations the zeta shield is no operational."

"Absolutely historic," I just wanna go hide in a corner and pretend I don't hear them. "Professor Carr, you should your Cave school pupil write a term paper about this. With this zeta shield in place, no alien can teleport to our planet from off-world. Even your Strange friend won't be able to travel to and from Rann without prior approval."

Where's my headphones when I need it?

Superboy stood by Mal, Jaime and I. "Shields great. But it won't won't stop a spaceship or a boom tube."

I dunno what that is.

"What's a boom tube?" Jamie asked.

"_Boom tube_," Oh yeah forgot he had a Scarab. "_An alternate means of instant transport between distant locations. Not compatible._"

"Not compatible!" Jamie became irritated. "Compatible with what? I swear I don't know half the things you say."

"Feelings neutral." Hey Mal! How ya been?

I poked Jaime. "You know there are other people here right?"

"Yeah, so you could hear what the Scarab said?"

"Yep. Glad I was able too, because I had no idea what a boom tube was either."

"Where's Nightwing?" Superboy asked, breaking the strange conversation that just happened between Mal and Jaime.

Mal turned to him. "Taking the night off, personal business."

"Moonlight?" Superboy seemed to be talking to me now.

I leaned over. "She's with Nightwing too, something about old friend."

He sighed. "Perfect."

"So, back to movie night angelfish?" And there's goes the two most adorable couple in the world! Not.

"Tag you're it," Conner grabbed Jaime by his jacket and Jaime instantly grabbed my hand, making blush, but I followed.

"Woah, woah, woah Con-"

He lead us towards Sphere. "Taking the night off, personal business."

"Suit up." Superboy told us.

I raised my eyebrow. "Can you at least tell us where were are going?"

He just ignored me. Fine then.

**WASHINGTON D.C.  
FEBRUARY 13 10:02**

I sat in Super-Cycle, next to Blue as we made our way towards- to be honest I have no idea where we're going.

"_Ask_," I heard the Scarab say.

"Ssh." Blue told it.

"_Ask!_" It said again.

"Alright already I'll ask!" Poor Blue.

Superboy who was in the front caught both of our attentions when he heard Blue Beetle. "Ask what?"

"Oh any piece of this mission you feel like letting us in on?" Beetle said nonchalantly. "Look I know you only picked us because Gar was studying and La'gaan and M'gann were whatevering, but we're here _ese_."

I pipped in. "And we wanna help."

I could've swore I say a small, tinsy, winsey, little smile. "Ya' know you remind me of Naomi, a lot."

Awesome!

He clicked a button which pulled up in front of us and Superboy a small screen of a little island. "The bomb Aqualad used last month to destroy Malina island was clearly of alien origin. Obviously the kroloteans that perished there didn't know anything about it. So we need to figure out where it came from." I leaned a little closer to Blue to see the screen, which he didn't seem to mind.

"The criminal organization 'Intergang' has a history of trafficking alien tech, smuggled to Earth from boom tubes. So I've been keeping tabs on Whisper A'Daire one of Intergangs top lutinates. Tonight her boss Bruno Ugly Manheim crawled out of hiding to met up with her. And they're both in that truck."

"They're heading towards the Hall of Justice." I said, as I followed my gaze on the truck. We stopped at the entrance of the Hall when the truck did and we watched the two people Superboy was talking about earlier walk out. The guy, Bruno, had mysterious suitcase.

Superboy apparently tried to see what was in it but it didnt work, he turned to Blue. "Can you two try and see what's in that case?"

"Kay," I put on my goggles and all I saw was nothing but blankness. "Okay Blue, your turn."

"Yeah sure," His hand turned into sensor.

"_Cannot scan contents, not compatible_." Isn't that the second time the Scarab has said that?

"Not compatible again, what does that even mean?"

"Blue," Oh look I forgot Superboy was here. "What do you mean? Who are you talking to unless Kat is talking very,very silently."

I raised my hands up in defense. "Please I can't talk that soft, that wouldn't be possible."

Beetle sighed. "It's the Scarab, the thing that's stuck to my spine, the thing that gives me the armor, the power. It's an artificial intelligence created by Ted Kord. You know the previous Blue Beetle."

"Yeah I know him," Superboy turned to see if our villains have gotten far, but we could still see them. "Good man."

"So I hear. Guess he was a super genius or something. Captain Adam figures the Scarab was Kord's ultimate invention. But the light killed him before he even had a chance to use it. The Scarab advises me." Blue looked at me and smiled before continuing. "Think Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude."

"I can also hear it, don't ask how because I don't even know how I did it." I added.

"But it can't scan the briefcase from some reason." Blue said.

"Can it scan the hall?" Superboy asked. "Ugly maybe able to launch an attack on whosever inside and it's shielded from my infrared vison-"

"Scan complete." Well that was fast. "Place deserted."

That's weird. "Okay if no one's in there then why are they even here?"

"I don't know," Superboy answered.

Bruno and Whisper put the briefcase down and opened it to reveal a strange looking device.

"What is that thing?" Blue and I asked.

"Dunno," The Sphere started to light up, like she was warning us or something. "But the way Sphere's acting its Apokoliptak."

"Meaning?"

Superboy tried to calm down Sphere. "Meaning bad news, lets go." We went towards the two, when Bruno pulled out the device a turned it on.

"Ah!" Beetle yelled.

"_Not compatible, not compatible_!" I heard the Scarab say.

I tried to put up my force field but whatever that machine did kept stopping it. My interest went towards my friend who was holding his head. "Blue!"

Superboy put a hand on my arm. "Come on,"

I nodded, pulled out my compound bow, and jumped down with Conner, along with Wolf.

"Game's over ugly. Time to hand over the device." Superboy said in the most calming yet threatening voice.

"You're half right," Bruno kept hold of the device. "Game is over."

The side of the hall broke open from a huge rock-like creature that was taller than both me and Superboy.

We're screwed.

"Attack," Bruno told the creature.

When it went to attack at us Wolf and I jumped out of the way, and Superboy grabbed onto the things arm and punched it. I used my telekinesis to try and hit the thing with a piece of the rubble but it just swatted it away like a fly. Wolf bite at the thing's leg and I tried hitting it with trick arrows.

I went to attack again but Conner pulled my back, before I got hit. I looked at the creature that was attacking us a noticed that ever hit we got on it was healed quickly, and it took in my arrows.

What if I wanted those back!

"Blue don't!" I turned to see Blue Beetle fire a sonic shot at it. The little spikes at the top suddenly turned light blue, like it absorbed the shot. I was right.

The creature fired the plasma shot at me, Superboy and Wolf, causing us to fall down. I never knew Blue had that type of power.

I slowly raised my head up and saw that it was gone along with Whisper and Bruno.

We got back in the Super-Cycle, and followed it.

**ARLINGTON**

**FEBRUARY 14 10:45 EST**

"How the ears?" Blue asked Superboy.

"Fine!" He shouted a little loud. "Fine, but what were you thinking using sonics against an Appellaxians?"

Oh so that's whats it called.

"Dude, never even heard of an Appelaxitan before tonight." Blue told him.

"Same." I admitted.

"Gah, you freshman never do the homework. Haven't you two read the case file on the League's first mission? Haven't you taken the guided tour of the Hall?"

I shoke my head. Moonlight never really gave me a tour of the hall.

"Those are rhetorical questions right?" Good one Blue.

Superboy sighed. "The Appellaxians alien race have energy beam that attacked Earth twelve years ago. They inhabited elemental host bodies including one made of crystal that can absorb and redirect a sonic attack."

"Oh," Blue's mouth formed an 'o'.

"So what were they doing inside the hall?" I asked, getting more interested in the story.

"The original seven members of the League drove the energy beams off-world. The empty hostages the aliens left behind became the League's first trophies. Ugly's device must have reactivated the hostages, combined themselves into a creature he could control. Sphere's tracking the Apokoliptak energy readings. We're closing in."

A various beeping sounds came from Sphere. Sometimes she reminded me of R2 from Star Wars.

Once we spotted them and the creature we slowly floated down towards them.

"Wow, five syllables, didn't think you any words with more that two." Superboy said. I bit on my lip to keep from having a smirk.

"Hilarious. But we'll see whose laughing when I-" Bruno started.

Superboy interrupted him. "Hey Genesphere, jam all Apokoliptan signals in the area."

The device in Bruno's hand sparked out and he dropped it. The Appelaxitan then stomped on the device. I guess it's free to make it's own choices now?

After pushing away Whisper and Bruno, it lunged at Sphere. We all jumped out at the last minute. Once it jumped down it caused a small snow storm which pushed me back into a tree. I held a hand over my face. Right now I couldn't use anything because of the wind, the energy is too strong.

Wolf, however, went forwards at it and bit it. Superboy lunged at as well but both of them got blown back. I tried to walk forward but instead I was blown into a tree. Okay, trees hurt.

I thought I'd never say that. Ever. I felt like I blacked out for a second or two because Superboy held Whisper and Bruno by their collars and Blue was standing over me.

"Need a hand?" He asked reaching out hand.

I took it. "Thanks,"

"You freed the beast super brat." Bruno said, trying to get out of Superboy's grasp. "Now no one's controlling the monster."

"Blue lock 'em down." Superboy told him.

Blue's hand turned into a huge staple gun and he stapled the two villians at their shoulders.

"_That tactic would have been more effective if you fired through bone._" Now I know what Jaime meant when he said bad attitude.

"Ew, no." Blue quickly said.

"Blue, Katana lets go. Fight your inner demons later." Superboy told us, getting in Sphere.

But I don't have any inner- oh hey was talking to Blue, right.

"Demon singular," Beetle corrected. "One's enough believe me."

We got in Sphere and followed the Appelaxitan to the Arlington Nuclear Power Plant.

"Deploy we can't let it reach the reactor." I flipped backwards and aimed my bow. I fired a couple explosive arrows. We eventually got it to fall down. Superboy and I attempted to hold the thing.

"Hold it down," Superboy struggeled.

It was hard getting a good grip on it. "Lock it down!"

"Working on it!" Beetle said above us. Blue managed to staple it all down but then I got up and pushed me, Wolf, and Superboy a side. How much more falling and back aching do I need? Wait I didn't mean to jinx it.

"I don't suppose we could ask it to play nice," I heard Blue say.

"_Such as tactic would be show weakness_." Is the Scarab ever positive?

"Wait you mean it's possible?" Oh no I think Blue got an idea.

I got just as soon as Beetle was about to fire a sonic blast. "Blue don't!"

"Sonics don't work!" Conner reminded him.

"Not as an attack but maybe-" His Scarab interrupted him.

"_Sonic adjusted. Proceed._" I heard it say. Blue fired his sonic blast, and the Appellaxian fired the same blast at it.

"Ah!" Blue cried out it pain.

I was at his side in less than a second. "Ja- Blue!"

"Blue break off! Whatever you're doing before it kills you!" Superboy warned.

No way is my best bud dying. Not while I'm here.

Blue struggled to look at me. "No it's not attacking! It's communicating, communicating it's pain! Listen."

Superboy touched his hand with the sonic on it, while I grabbed his other hand.

"_It bears the stillness of wood, of stone, of crystal, of metal. All this noise, all it's life, pain. We sense the power in it's place. Power enough to destroy us. To end the pain, to be still again_." The Scarab said.

"I can relate." I looked at Superboy. "I mean we can help you. Will help you."

Then another ray came from over Superboy and Wolf, firing back the Appellaxian, causing Blue to be in pain as well. The creature started to break apart, crack by crack, untill it exploded.

Beetle fell but I caught him in my arms and held his hand tightly. Superboy stood next to me, making sure he was okay too.

I felt my hair come slowly out of it's pony tail. And now it's in my face. Wonderful. But where did that other ray come from?

I heard footsteps coming towards us to reveal two guards. "Don't know who you guys are, but you took that thing down! Probably saved the whole east coast."

"It was alive," I turned quickly to Blue. He's okay. Good. "And now it's gone. Who attacked? Who killed it?" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I gently squeezed his hand, making me blush lightly. "I'm not sure."

"It was someone ugly." Superboy said angrly.

"You really think it was Whisper and him? I thought they were stapled to the trees?" I remembered. We made our way towards the two trees the two villains were.

"I'm telling you there long-" Superboy stopped once he saw the two still strapped to the tree, but they weren't moving. "Gone."

Blue's hand turned into a sensor, while me and Superboy went over to check on the two villains. I went to check their pulse but I heard light beeping.

"They're alive. Steady heartbeats, but non-responsive." Blue told us. Superboy snapped in Ugly's face while I made a small clapping noise in Whisper's face. Nothing. I wonder what happened...

**GIAZ HOUSELD  
FEBUARY 14 1:20**

I slowly climbed into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas which was a black tank top, pink and blue checkered shorts, my bird necklace, white Holister hoodie, and my pink flip-flops. I forgot to water Clary's roses. See me and Clary have our own rose bush but she insisted on calling it 'Clary's Roses' because she wanted to be a gardener when she grows up.

I don't see anything wrong with that, I mean I wanna be a member of the League. Quietly, I made my way downstairs and something on the table caught my eye: It was a vase of roses. Three to be exact. Two had the smaller roses and the biggest one had a whole bunch of them and chocolates next to it.

When I walked up to it, a small paper read: _To my three favorite girls Angeline, Clary, and Morgan. Love Justin._ Woah, that's really sweet of him. I mean I always had awkward conversations with Justin about what to get my mom and Clary for their birthdays or Christmas but now it's like he's trying to be the best dad figure, ever.

I made my way outside and turned on the hose. I watered Clary's roses when I heard my name being called.

"Morgan!" Someone whispered/yelled.

Oh, no. Please don't be my mom or Clary or Justin. I turned the hose off and turned around. Behind a tree I saw Jaime waving.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell Reyes!"

"I can't visit my best friend?" He asked, stepping from his hiding spot.

"Nope." I grinned.

Jaime grinned back. "Well, I just came to say _feliz Día de San Valentín_."

"Wait, wait don't tell me." I said before he translated it for me. "I'm gonna try to figure this out."

Okay think Morgan, think...

"Do you need some help?" Jaime asked.

I shoke my head. "I got this. Um..hm.."

He laughed. "It means happy Valentines day."

"Ohh. Right, I knew that."

"Sure you did."

I softly shoved him. "Shut it Reyes."

"You love calling me that don't ya'?"

"How'd you know?" I grinned.

He bit his lip. "What if I called you Giaz?"

"Nah not the same."

"I'll just stick with _joven se levantó_ then."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Jaime, basically hugging him. "Happy Valentines day Jaime."

He hugged me back and kiss the top of my head. We just stayed there, holding each other. I'm glad I buried my face in chest because he would see the huge blush on my face.

Well that's one way to spend Valentines day when you're forever alone. But I guess when I'm with Jaime, I'm not so much anymore.

* * *

**The outfit of Morgan is on Polyvore! Also how'd you like the little fluff part? I think it was kinda cute! Jaime's trying to prove that he likes Morgan as much as he can, but with all the 'Hero' stuff he's not sure how. So I guess Valentines day was kinda important to him. Oh and if I spelled anything wrong tell me because I might have, my typing skills are lacking. XD**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	4. Finding Friends

**Oh yeah double updates! Oh yeah! Don't mind me doing my happy dance. I'm sorry I've had like five or six caffeine drinks and I'm really, really hyper!**

**So here ya go.**

**Chapter 4: Finding Friends**

**Chapter Song: Wherever You Will Go- The Calling**

_So lately, been wondering, Who will be there to take my place, When I'm gone, you'll need love, To light the shadows on your face, If a great wave shall fall, It'd fall upon us all, And between the sand and stone, Could you make it on your own?  
__  
**EL PASO  
FEBRUARY 18 4:20 MST  
JAIME'S P.O.V**

I heard soft knocks against my door and went to answer it. When I opened it I was greeted by my rose; Morgan.

"Hey, _joven se levantó_." I smiled.

"You overuse my nickname way too much." She said as she sat down on my bed.

I sat down next to her and pushed a couple strands away from her face. "But I like you're nickname. It suits you."

I swear I saw her blush, and man did she look pretty- no beautiful when she blushed. Morgan dug in her bag and pulled out a biology book.

"I really need help with this."

"So do I. In fact I need help with everything." I admitted, making her laugh.

"Then I guess I'll be here awhile."

Morgan, in my house, in my bedroom, for a while? I don't mind.

**11:56 MST**

I slowly stirred awake when I felt something shift against me. Then I noticed Morgan asleep next to me. She was no longer wearing her sweatshirt and her face was covered with her hair. I also noticed that she had her arms tightly around me. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

_Buzz, Beep!_

I quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID. "Tye it's almost midnight what?"

"I've had enough _ese_. I'm done letting Maurice push me around. I'm the bus to Houston tonight. I'm at the depot now."

I gently slide out of Morgan's arms and became more concerned for my friend. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down _hermano_-"

"No, not this time. I just called to say goodbye. And if you see Morgan, tell her I said goodbye too."

"Tye listen I'm on my way," I grabbed my sweatshirt and my armor appeared. "I'll met you by the statue of Cochise. We'll talk, just promise me you'll wait 'till I get there."

"No promises." And he hung up. I went over to Morgan, who was still sleeping, and kissed her check.

"I'll be right back."

"_You're concern for this Tye, is trivial. Our armor is intended for greater purpose_." The Scarab said.

"I'm trying to stop a friend from making a massive mistake. What greater purpose is there?" I argued. I flew into the bushes, and when my armor disappeared I put on my sweatshirt, searching for Tye.

I looked over to see the bus manager and I walked over to him. "Uh excuse me, the bus to Houston?"

"You just missed it," He looked at his clipboard. "But they'll be another one in the morning."

I put my arms in my jacket pockets and walked back home.

When I made it to my room Morgan was awake and rubbing her eyes. "Hey, where'd ya go? I got like three missed calls from Tye."

My eyes went wide and I looked down. "He..uh..left."

"What?! Why?"

"I think it has something to do with Maurice. We should check it out tomorrow." I told her, trying to calm her down.

Morgan sighed and turned to look at her phone. Then she suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that I haven't gotten any calls from my mom. I guess she knows I'll be staying here. I hope you don't mind though, I mean I could-"

I cut her off. "No, you're staying here, with me."

I saw her blush fiercely. "Oh okay.

I took off my sweatshirt and laid down, Morgan shortly joining me. I turned so I was facing her and circled my arms around her torso. In turn she wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled up to my chest.

"_Tan hermosa_," I mummered but she was already asleep. I finally get to say that the girl I've been in love with my whole life is right here in my arms. And I didn't want her to go anywhere.

**EL PASO  
FEBRUARY 19 10;06 MST  
MORGAN'S P.O.V**

During our free period, me and Jaime made our way towards Tye's house. How could he leave? I didn't know Maurice was that bad. I swear if he did anything to Tye..I'm going to go full Katana on his ass.

Jaime knocked on the door and Mrs. Longshadow. "Jaime, Morgan! What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Tye, Mrs. Longshadow," Jaime said after she pushed us into her house. Nothing much has changed. I used to come here with Jaime a lot when they practiced skateboarding and I watched.

"Is he home?" I asked.

"He was gone when I woke up this morning." She moved a couple magizenes out of the way as she took a seat on the couch. Jaime sat on the armrest of one of the chairs and I leaned against him. "He should be at school."

"He's not, and he's not answering his cell." Jaime told her. "Last night he called me from the bus depot, said he was running away to Houston."

Mrs. Longshadow looked so tired. "You know he threatens to do that a lot, you know that."

"I know but..last night he sounded...It doesn't matter. I went to the bus depot and he was gone. But the clerk told me nobody bought a bus ticket to the Houston bus last night. Nobody boarded."

"There you see," She tried to shrug it off. "He and Maurice my boyfriend, they had another of their disagreements last night. But Tye's blowing off steam somewhere."

I clenched my fist. "What type of disagreement?"

Then the door opened revealing a guy that had a mean look on his face. Mrs. Longshadow quickly stood up. "Maurice, you're home!"

Maurice closed the door. "Forgot my lunch Shelly. What are these kids doing here?"

Mrs. Longshadow, Shelly, looked down and didn't say anything so I decided to speak up. "We're looking for Tye, Mr. Bodaway."

"You're both ditching? And I'm a school employee kid, so I'm gonna have to report you're butt to principal Sanchez." He threatened.

I crossed my arms. "Go ahead. We're both on a free period."

Jaime stood up next to me and pushed me behind him. But I was still facing Maurice. Right now I don't like the guy. I made a small confused face when I heard the Scarab speak.

"_Bio feedback of this Maurice indicates hostile intent. Recommend pre-emp to strike_."

"Don't make faces at me girl. Or I'll take care of you the same way I-"

I interrupted him. "Tye? What you'd do to him?"

"Why you little-"

"_Attack imminent. Activating plasma cannon_." Please Scarab by all means go ahead.

"No!" Jaime shouted as he stuffed his arm in his pocket and pushed me into his chest, while Shelly tried to push away Maurice.

She looked at us, and tried to calm me down. "Maurice didn't touch Tye last night, they had an argument and Tye took off."

"Ran off, like always. Tail between his legs." Let me hit him right here right now. I was about too but Jaime pulled me back, held my hand with his free hand, and ran his thumb along mine, trying to calm me down.

Shelly started to lead us out of the house. "Anyway they were just leaving. Don't mind Maurice, he's having a bad day."

"I hear he has a lot of bad days." Jamie told her.

"Good ones too, occasionally. But I'm sure Tye is fine. He stays with his grandfather sometimes, he's probably there now." Shelly started to walk inside.

"I hope you're right." Jaime turned to me. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I guess. And thanks Scarab for almost kicking that guy ass for me."

Jamie smirked and then looked down at our hands; We were still holding hands. I blushed lightly before entangling my fingers with his.

* * *

We went into the Happy Trails trailer park where Tye's grandfather, Holling was. He asked for water so I stayed outside untill Jaime came back.

"Here you Mrs. Longshadow." Jaime handed him a glass a fresh water.

"Thank you," He said.

"So," Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you seen Tye?"

Holling put a hand up making him stop talking and took a couple loud sips of water. "Not in a few weeks. But I wouldn't worry. You see, Tye comes from a long line of Miscolarow Appachi chiefs. I believe he has begun a journy of awakening that will connect him to his heritage, and show him the path to his destiny."

"_This Holling Longshadow appears imbalanced. Our time is wasted here we should interrogate more recent extreme __prejudice_." The Scarab said.

"Uh, wow," Jaime rubbed the back of his neck and sat down. "Thats something. But I was thinking Tye's moms boyfriend Maurice might have-"

Holling cut him off again with his hand and took another couple sips. "Ah Maurice? Years ago, he was jealous of Tye's father's role as head of our band. Now he's jealous of Tye. But he just an distraction. It plays no part in Tye's vision quest. Or in you'res and hers."

Me?

"Mine?" Me and Jaime both exchanged looks.

"You search for answers. But the answers you seek will find you. Only then will you make peace with the one inside you. And as for you young girl." He turned to me, and then I started to get nervous. "You can help get answers with him, because wherever you go, you're destinies are intertwined with each other."

"_He knows too much! Eliminate him!_" Jamie's armor started to appear but Jaime quickly got up.

"Uh thanks Mrs. Longshadow." Jamie hid his arm behind his back. "I'll let you know when I find Tye. Enjoy your, uh, water!"

"Bye!" I waved before running with Jaime.

I was thinking about what Holling said. My destiny is intertwined with Jaime's? Is that because I can hear his Scarab or because I have a huge crush on him?

* * *

Jaime and I hid behind a tree as we watched Maurice leave a shed. I wonder what's in there? And I'm pretty sure it's not textbooks..

Once we got to the shed, Jaime's hand turned into a lock pick, and he started to unlocked the big lock.

"_The plasma cannon would have devised a more direct hit_." Too much noise Scarab.

"And vaporize Tye if he's inside." Then someone grabbed onto mine and Jaime's shirt and threw us back.

"_Activating plasma cannon now_!" The Scarab yelled. Jaime struggled to push the cannon back. "No,"

Maurice stood over us. "Breaking an entry kids? I outta call the cops!"

Ow, that hit was kinda hard, considering I'm in regular clothes and don't have padding.

"_We are under attack! Why do you resist?! Destroy the Maurice_!" The Scarab yelled.

"I said no!" And the cannon was gone. Good convincing Jaime.

"No cops huh? Then how 'bout I teach you both a lesson first!" He put his fist together, ready for a fight.

He would really hit a girl? Bastard.

Jaime got up slowly. "Is that what happened with Tye? Did you teach him a lesson too? Did you stuff him into that shed because someday he'll become a tribal cheif and you never will."

Maurice laughed, which really creeped me out. I got up next to Jaime and prepared for whatever he was going to say. "Oh kid, you got some funny idea in that head of yours. I don't wanna be chief. Tribal leaders work for free, I'm only interested in jobs that pay."

I smirked. "Sorry, I don't buy it." I ran past him and when he tried to grab me I flipped over him easily and opened the shed.

I quickly scanned the contents. "What the-? Pirated DVDs and games?"

Maurice pushed me aside and I luckily fell into Jaime. He quickly looked the shed. "You two forget you saw any of this. Or I will make you very sorry."

"What about Tye?" I quickly asked. I did not come here just to be thrown around. I needed some sort of answer. "What'd you do to him?"

"I don't know where Shelly's punk kid is. And I don't care." And with that he walked away.

Oh please, just one punch! Just one little punch and thats all!

"_Voice analysis confirm that the Maurice speaks truth_." The Scarab said.

"Yeah I got that too, we'll turn him for the pirated stuff in this shed, he'll get what he deserves. But he really doesn't know what happened to Tye. And neither do we," Jaime recapped.

I hugged Jaime. "Don't worry Reyes, we'll find him."

He returned the gesture and rested his head on the top of mine. "I hope so."


	5. Being Together Helps

**Yeah go ahead a yell at me for just working on 'Together Until the End' and not 'Sapphire' but the only reason why I am is because my friend (The one that helped me make this story) is going on vacation and I won't be able to get a hold of her. So I'm going to be working on this story as much as I can.**

**Chapter 5: Being Together Helps**

**Chapter Song: Midnight Starlet- Foy Vance**

_Wake up, my darling, This love I can't hold in, My heart melts when you pass, My hope is riddled with doubt, And I will love you in the garden where the tree stands, Feel our bodies rise and fall in the warm grass, Drifting in subconscious, Our love grows like branches, And I will love you in the garden where the tree stands, Feel our bodies rise and fall in the warm grass, You are my midnight starlet.  
__  
**MOUNT JUSTICE  
MARCH 20 3:58 EDT**

I was standing next to Jaime, leaning my head against his shoulder. I mean Artemis..is..gone? But how? She was one of the best archers I knew!

Naomi took her death pretty hard. She left with Nightwing, I guess to tell Wally. I wonder how he's going to react?

I noticed Gar walk over to his sister and comfort her. I knew M'gann, Artemis, and Naomi were the girls on the beginning team. They were all really close.

Jaime nudged me. "You okay?"

I simply shrugged. "I guess."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I touched his check and showed my favorite memory of Artemis and Naomi.

_**JUNE 19 2014 4:09**_

_"You've got to shot straight!" Artemis yelled._

_I sighed and gripped the bow tighter. "I'm trying."_

_Naomi threw me another arrow and placed another life-size target up._

_Artemis sighed and looked at me. "Okay just breathe in, concentrate on the target and shot."_

_"You make it sound easy." I laughed._

_"Well," Naomi grinned. "It's not that hard once you get used to it."_

_"Alright, now shot!" Artemis said._

_I did as she said and breathed in. I looked at the target where different points were located. I focused on the biggest one. I pulled back,closed my eyes, and shot._

_I waited for Artemis or Naomi to yell at me and give me another arrow, but I heard praises and squeals of delight._

_"See not so hard." The blonde grinned._

_Naomi stood next to her, with the same grin. "Now again."_

_I groaned. "Oh come on. It took me ten minutes just to make on shot and not miss."_

_"But like they say, practice makes perfect!" The two laughed._

I pulled away my hand. "Thats when I first started to train."

"I kinda figured." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you wanna leave? It's kinda depressing around here."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. Jaime slid his hand into mine and we walked towards the zeta-tubes.

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
MARCH 21 5:33 EDT**

Jaime, Bart, Gar, Tim, and I were in the grotto looking at Artemis's hologram. Jaime rarely left my side after Artemis's death. I was also one of the people that took it really hard. He was there to make sure I was okay. But for some odd reason Bart was with him.

Don't get me wrong, Bart's a good a guy an all but sometimes he kinda annoying.

I asked Naomi to come with me in the grotto but she's went with M'gann and Zatana to a baby shower or something like that.

_Crunch!_

I leaned over to glare at Bart. Nows not the time to be eating!

"Uh, sorry. Mourning makes me hungry." Bart shrugged.

Jaime dragged him off and I followed. "You stole those fried Chicken Whizees from my locked didn't you?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Where I come from it's not stealing, it's scavenger rights." Jaime crossed his arms, clearly un-ammused. Ha, thats my Jaime. "The point is we don't have Chicken Whizees freez-dried or otherwise in my era. So blame Kid Flash, he got me hooked."

"Forget I asked." Jaime said.

"So why is this here?" Bart continued talking. "I mean it's pretty and everything but these people are heroes, in the line of duty and all that. They should have giant statues, big crashing memorials in the hall of..Justice or somethin'."

Jaime sighed. "Yeah, we asked that too."

"Captian Adam said the League doesn't want or need a public shrine to it's fallen." I stated.

"But I dunno. Seems to me they just don't wanna advertise we're not immortal. The handful of regular people that see me in action, they think I'm this guy in the costume." Jaime refereed to the previous Blue Beetle, Ted Kord. "The world will never know about Ted Kord's sacrifice."

I placed my hand on Jaime's shoulder trying to comfort him. He sent me a small smile.

Bart came over to him. "But you know! And you're carrying on the grand Blue Beetle heroic tradition, right?"

"Yeah I wish. It's such a total rip! Superboy as Superman, Wondergirl has Wonder Woman, Robin has Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl, Katana has Moonlight! You've been in this era like what five minutes and already you have three Flash mentors. One who feeds you junk food." Bart hid the bag behind him and smiled innocently. "But me, I never even got the chance to met the guy who should've been my mentor."

I felt so bad for Jaime. I mean I could've helped him but I had no idea how his Scarab worked until about a month ago.

The speedster laughed. "I hear that. You know we have more in common than you think. Our love of Chicken Whizees for example. Let me buy you some replacement bag I salvaged. We'll hang and it'll be totally crash."

"Uh," Jaime looked at me. "Not without Morgan."

Yeah, I'm not blushing or anything.

"She can come too."

"Great," We started to walk up the stairs. "Do you two got any money?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang. "Uh you guys go ahead, I'll met you there."

"Hello?" I answered.

"MORGAN!" Oh no. Tara. She's the loudest person I know. And she's my best friend.

"Hey Tara."

"Hey, okay I really need your help!"

I laughed. "With what? Finding another _new_ outfit?"

"Ha, ha ha. Very funny. But no. Do you remember the notes for Black Paper Moon in the first part?"

"Uh, I think so hold on." I put the phone between my ear and shoulder and played air guitar. "Yeah I think it's B, A, G, B, A, G, and then that again. And after that I think it's a scale."

She let go a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

I smiled. "No problem."

And she hung up. I noticed Jaime and Bart staring at me. "Uh did I do something wrong?"

"You play guitar?!" They both exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah, my friend Tara got me obsessed in sixth grade. So what'cha guys wanna do?"

Jamie shrugged. "We could hang around here for a while."

"Yeah," Bart flashed a flirtatious smile at me. "You could show me your moves."

I couldn't help but laugh, while Jaime glared daggers at the speedster. "You realize I'm sixteen your what? Fourteen maybe?"

"Age is but a number babe." He smirked.

Jaime pushed passed him and stood next to me. "And if I said I was dating her?"

I am _so_ blushing right now. And I was also speechless.

Bart simply shrugged. "I'm just messin' with you. But wait are you two really dating?"

That made both of us blush.

"Uh..um...we- uh.."Jaime stuttered.

"Oh, so it's one of those relationships?" Bart asked.

I finally spoke. "He's my best friend. No one knows me better than him. Well maybe Clary.."

"Clary's your sister right?" Woah..How'd he know about Clary?"

"What are you some crazy stocker or-"

Jaime put a hand over my mouth. "He's from the future remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said after he moved his hand away. Then my phone buzzed. Really Tara?

I moved away from them and answered the phone. "Again Tara? Calling me twice in one day?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I need your help with an outfit."

I sighed. "Who is it this time?"

"It's this guy name Brad, who is a cute blondie with really pretty brown eyes and he's a basketball player!" She squealed.

"And you're going out with him why?"

"Well, I was going somewhere with my mom and I almost got hit with a basketball when he pushed me out the way. And then we started to talk and-"

I cut her off. "And he asked you out, like every other guy does."

"Hey it's not my fault that every guy I talk to gets magically attracted to me."

"Whatever, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I told her.

She groaned. "A couple minutes! More like five seconds I need you here now!"

"Yes, dear." I hung up and turned to Jaime and Bart. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," Jaime gave me a small hug.

Bart rolled his eyes. "Dude just kiss the girl already!"

Both Jaime and I backed away from each other and blushed, while Bart was laughing. I instead kissed Jaime's check.

"Bye you two,"

I really don't feel like explaining my day with Tara. I mean the girl's my best friend and all but sometimes she's just annoying. Hey, her and Bart would make a cute couple!

But anyways, we went shopping to find her another outfit and we ended up with three. She wore the one the was 'Classy'.

I shortly went home after that. I couldn't take anymore of how perfect her night was.

And when I went to sleep I was glad.

**GIAZ HOUSELD  
MARCH 23 18:23**

"Clary are you really that tired?" I complained, walking into my sister's room.

She nodded. "Yeah, besides I was gonna watch TV!"

"Just turn it off around eight or nine okay?"

"Okay!" She jumped on her bed, and I covered her up with her comforter.

I kissed her forehead. "Night Clary."

"Night sissy," She yawned. Once I started to walk towards my room I heard strange noises. Last time I checked Justin and my mom went on a date and weren't supposed to be back until ten or so. That's why I was baby-sitting Clary.

I noticed the sounds were coming from my room. I slowly walked in and focused on the sound. I was about to attack when I heard,

"Morgan! Morgan! Don't attack!" Is that Jaime?

Someone ran past me and turned on the lights revealing Blue and Impulse.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys what the hell?"

"Well we wanted to hang out since you ditched us." Impulse said.

"Fine, just let me change." I grabbed my suit, changed in the bathroom, and grabbed my bow and quiver. "Uh question, where are we going?"

"Come on," Blue picked me up and we flew out, in Impulse's case ran, outside El Paso.

We stopped around the mountains and the two boys had a competition.

"Here watch this one," Blue fired a sonic at one of the boulders causing it to blow up in small pieces. "Well?"

"Yaawn, really that's the best you could do?" Impulse, you don't wanna go there...

"No," Blue fired at another larger boulder and blowed it up into pieces like the last one. "Top that _hermano_."

"What do you people have against rocks!" I yelled.

Impulse was still looking for a challenge. "Oh, not bad, not bad at all. Boulder's defiantly feeling the mode, but one thing I learned in the future _amigo_ is that it's easier to destroy," He started to race around the broken pieces of rock. "Than to create. Tada!"

I looked around. "Uhm I don't get it."

"_The Impulse has created nothing. And it's premises faulty. Tactical destruction is more effective than creation._" The Scarab said.

"Uh, tada what exactly?" Blue asked.

Impulse was still in his position with his arms out. "Curb the attitude, get a little altitude hermano."

Blue's wings appeared and he grabbed onto me. We floated up and saw a rock formation of Impulse.

"Impulse, by Impulse. Is that crash or what?" He yelled, so we could hear him.

Blue and I both nodded. "Crash, totally crash."

Then I felt something jump on me and push me into the ground, along with Blue.

"Kat, Blue!" I heard from Impulse.

I was suddenly pushed, or rolled, out of the way before I saw Blue get frozen.

"Blue!" Me and Impulsed both exclaimed. I pulled out my compact bow and shot at the Terror Twins distracting them. A girl in orange and black tried to block my attack but failed.

Once Blue broke from the ice, he attacked Tommy Terror and Icicle Jr. with a sonic blast. When he attacked the other girl she flipped over but he stapled her down.

The Terror Twin went for him but I shot an explosive arrow at her, causing her to fall down. Impulse met up with us.

"_The advantage is ours. Recommended tactics evisceration_." The Scarab told Blue.

"Or since they outnumber us four to three we could recommend tactic strategic retreat." Blue suggested.

I nodded in agreement."Yeah,"

"Totally, but first how did they find us in the middle of-" Impulse looked up and saw Aqualad. That traitor. "Ah huh." He sped towards Aqualad.

He was back in a literal _flash_, holding a device in his hand. "They can't follow us now lets book!"

Blue picked me up bridal style and we followed the speedster. "Booking!"

I looked up at Blue. "Thanks for pushing out of the way back there."

He smiled. "No problem."

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
MARCH 23 9:05 EDT**

"Recognized Blue Beetle, B22, Katana B23, Impulse B24," The computer announced.

Blue landed me down safely and Impulse raised the tracking device in his hand. "Ha, ha! Left them the dust!"

"Left who in the dust?" Oh snap. Nightwing was coming towards us along with Moonlight.

Moonlight looked at the device in Impulse's hand. "What's that?"

"Souvenir!" The speedster smiled.

"Souvenir's are Beast Boy's thing _ese_." Blue told him.

"Really? I thought it was Kid Flash-"

Nightwing cut him off. "Can we get to it?"

Blue nodded. "Sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins and a ninja girl I didn't recognize."

"And this," Impulse referred to the device. "Is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again."

"So you brought foreign, possibly alien, tech into the cave? Rookie mistake! Gah, give it here." Nightwing instructed.

Then Moonlight pulled me off and started to talk in Irish, one of the first languages she taught me. "Cad a bhí tú ag smaoineamh?" (What were you thinking?)

"Níl a fhios agam, shíl mé go raibh sé é faoi smacht." (I don't know, I thought he had it under control.)

Moonlight sighed. "Tá tú ceart go leor cé go ceart?" (You're okay though right?)

I smiled. "Pefect."

We watched Nightwing look up the device until I heard a beeping noise.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot." He pulled out an Eskrima sticks before he was knocked back from Superboy.

I looked up and saw Icicle Jr. who fired ice. Wow, no wonder his name is Icicle Jr...

Me and Moonlight exchanged looks before disappearing in the shadows. I know this anime is old but I feel like Black*Star, when he's repeating the assassin's rule.

But when I saw Tuppence Terror holding BB, I went after her.

"Kat, no!" I heard Moonlight say before I lunged at the Terror Twin. I went to swipe at her with my foot but she easily caught it a slammed me down.

Yeah, I know. Wrong move.

I slowly got back up but Tommy caught me by my suit. "You aint going nowhere doll face."

He placed a collar around my neck, and I tried to take it off by using the energy from my shield but I felt nothing.

"Don't touch her!" I heard from Blue. Then I felt an electric charge before everything went black.

So much for being an assassin like Black*Star.

When I actually started to wake up I was tied up against Blue, who was knocked out. I also noticed that Beat Boy and Impulse were beside me.

"Can't believe we didn't end Superboy when we had the chance." Tommy Terror said.

"Yeah boss man still has an old soft spot for his old teammates." Icicle said.

I tried nudging Blue, but he was completely knocked out.

"Do it," Aqualad! I wanna murder your ass so badly!

"You sure?" I heard. That must be the ninja girl.

"Do it," Aqualad repeated. There was a heavy sigh before a small beeping noise.

I turned my head and saw a huge blast blew up the cave.

"No! Moony!" I screamed, with tears threatening to fall from my face.

No, Moonlight, my...godmother..she's gone...

If I had listened to her I could've helped, maybe save her. Oh no, Superboy, Nightwing! My Wolf!

There all gone.

And I felt so helpless. Helpless that I can't move, use my shield, and helpless that I could help save my friends.

Scarab, if you can hear me, I also felt helpless that I couldn't tell Jaime that I had a crush- no. No, I don't have a crush on him. I'm in love with him. And he doesn't know it yet, and we might die.

That's great.

**Alright there's gonna be about three or more chapters because my friend is now leaving Friday instead of Sunday So I gotta cram all the chapters on before she leaves, because she's my idea buddy.**

**M'kay. Bye.**


	6. Connected

**Woop Woop! I think you guys are really gonna like how this chapter is going to turn out! My friend (The girl who has been helping me) and I wrote down the whole thing, re-watched the episode at least 10 times and then finally started to write. So hope you like it!**

**And if you have no idea what I'm talking about all I'm going to say is major Jaime/Morgan fluff!**

**Chapter 6: Connected**

**Chapter Song: Send Me Your Love- Taryn Manning (Dubstep, KDrew Remix)  
**

* * *

**PACIFIC OCEAN**  
**MARCH 30 6:28 HAST  
3RD PERSON P.O.V**

After Jaime had woken up and found out he was captured by Aqualad a strange alien woman with green skin, and yellow eyes appeared before him. Another person came with the same appearance, and started to talk to the scientist.

The Scarab translated the language of the two aliens, and Jaime listened very closely.

"The Scarab's memory files are corrupted,only recoverable data's from the last eight months. That is since it fused with this host body. In fact I was just reviewing the point of in-" The Reach ambassador interrupted her.

He placed his hand up for her to stop. "Spare me the details. If the Scarab is off mode performer rebut."

"I'd rather assist the cause of the crash ambassador, to make certain it cannot happen again." The scientist told him.

"No scientist," A deep voice said, stopping their conversation. "Admit it, you just like playing with the meat."

The scientist smiled. "Well theres that too." She turned back to the ambassador. "What about the girl? Did you found out how she connected with the Scarab and the host body?"

"No, but we believe it has something to do with her having telekinesis."

Jaime eyes widened, when he found out who they were taking about: Morgan.

The alien sighed. "So here Meta-Gene is blocked?"

"Not exactly. When we conducted experiments with the two other test subjects, the levels of stress did not do anything to her, so we took her into another lab and we tried higher levels of stress. We then found out that she has a shield."

"So are we going to weaponize her Meta-Gene powers?" Asked the scientist.

This made the ambassador smile. "Yes, but sadly we would have to use all levels of stress, thus killing the test subject. A shield power is very, unique."

No, Jaime thought, they're gonna kill her!

* * *

While the ambassador walked around with Kaldur'ahm, he showed him most of labs and stopped at one of them.

"Now this, is where we are trying to extract a very special Meta-Gene." The ambassador explained about the young girl's Meta-Gene and how they plan to weaponize it.

"So, in the process of this, you will kill her?" Kaldur asked.

The ambassador nodded, as they walked in Morgan was inside a pod screaming out in pain as electricity went throughout her body. "And we also found out they she has created a special connection with the Scarab."

"How is that possible?" The Atlantean asked.

"The girl has telekinetic powers, but different from a Martian. She was able to create a bond, not only with the Scarab but with the host body of the Scarab as well."

Morgan was still screaming out in pain, as the electricity got higher and higher. And she couldn't do anything about it.

The ambassador walked out of the lab with Kaldur and they went on towards the various labs.

Once Miss Martian got Beast Boy and Impulse out, she noticed that Katana was missing too.

"_Thanks for the rescue, gotta find Blue_!" Impulse said before he sped off.

"_Impulse_!" M'gann said but he was already gone.

"_Miss Martian_," That was Moonlight's voice, full of concern and worry. "_Any sign of Morgan_?"

The Martian sighed. "_No, not yet_."

M'gann and Gar broke down the door and went after Impulse. "_Which way_?"

Beast Boy sniffed around, before he caught his scent. "_This way_!"

Impulse went running, vibrating his molecules through door to loke for Blue, or any sign of Morgan.

It seemed as time when in slow motion when he found Blue, because he took down the scientist and the levers that were hurting him.

The pod released Jaime, causing him to fall forwards, but Impulse caught him. Once Jaime was okay, Impulse started to explain why he came back.

"That's how it was, I mean, how it will be. Somehow the Reach gets you on-mode and Blue Beetle becomes the biggest, baddest, big bad in history." Impulse finished.

"No," Jaime was still weak. "I wouldn't..I'd never.."

"Except you do, and that's the real reason, main reason I cam back to the past, to stop you from betraying the human race and bringing on a Reach apocalypse."

Then something clicked in Jaime's mind. "Morgan...did you guys..find her?"

"I was going to find her after I found you. Do we tell-"

"No," Jaime said sternly. "We can't..tell her..I don't want her..getting hurt..."

Impulse and Jaime made their way around hallways searching for their friend.

* * *

**MORGAN'S P.O.V**

"AH!" I screamed out in pain again. One of those alien chicks keeps turning the electricity thing higher and higher. And it freaking hurts!

I'm surprised I'm still alive. Thank gosh for my shield.

The alien chick kept my bow and quiver next to this screen that showed a graph of my body, showing where my strongest and weakest parts were.

And every time they talked, it sounded like clickers from the 'Last of Us'.

Once she turned the knob again to a higher rate of electricity I closed my eyes and waited for pain.

"Morgan!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a weak Jaime and Impulse.

Impulse opened the pod I was in and I feel to my knees.

"Morgan, are you..okay?" Jaime asked. Impulse handed me my weapons and I placed them around my back.

I looked up at him. He looked as strained and tired as I was. I touched his face and smiled. "Please, I'm to awesome to die."

"Okay guys enough mushy-mushy. We have to get of here!" Impulse said. I still felt weak but I was able to help Jaime walk.

"So what happened back there?" The speedster asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I couldn't understand what the hell they were saying."

"I do.." I looked at Jaime. "They said..that you bonded with me and my Scarab..and that..they were going to kill you because of your..sheild power..."

They were gonna kill me? Wait, I bonded with Jaime too? How is that possible?

"You bonded with the Scarab?" The speedster questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, but don't ask me how. I barely know myself."

"At least..you're okay.." Jaime smiled weakly. I smiled back. "Yeah,"

We made it toward Beast Boy and Miss M, who was halfway in the door. Jaime's armor appeared and he unlocked the door, causing M'gann to fall. I noticed that La'gaan, Robin, Wondergirl, Bee, and Superboy were down.

I went to Wondergirl and helped her up.

"Little brother, one way or another I'm putting you back on mode. You are of the Reach, and cannot escape it." Is that Black Beetle? Well considering his armor is black and he looks like Blue, I'm gonna stick with that is name is Black Beetle. Very unoriginal if I might add.

"I have too.." Blue groaned.

"_Jaime Reyes, you do not function at full capacity. Suggested tactic: grant me total control of armor and all weaponry_." The Scarab said.

"Do it..." Blue said. I wanted to help him, but Beast Boy, and Impulse stopped me. We reached the bioship and I was tackled with a hug.

Moony. "Morgan! Tá tú ceart go leor!" (You're okay!)

"Maith go leor, hurts bolg fós," I breathed. (Okay, abdomen still hurts.)

The water started to come in. How'd that happen? Wait, are we underwater?

Beast Boy put Tim down I patted his shoulder. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

"I've been better."

"Everyone's aboard except Blue!" Barbara said. No Blue!

Impulse and I exchanged looks. "We're going back in for him!"

We went toward but the water pushed us back, causing us to fall. Yeah, back pain! I love back pain!

Moonlight helped me up and I made sure my favorite speedster was okay.

"Nightwing seal the hatch! Docking bay is flooding our hold." Barbara instructed.

"Ecnologed." I heard him say.

"But Blue-" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Barbara turned to him. "We can't help him if we drown or be crushed by the pressure at this depth."

My eyes widened. "No..Blue..."

"Don't worry," I turned my gaze to La'gaan. "I got him."

He jumped out of the bioship just as the other ship we just came from was trying to attack us.

Once La'gaan made it back safely with Blue, I stayed with him the whole time, along with Impulse. Moonlight told me to sit down and relax until he woke up.

So I sat down in the chair behind Blue, and pressed my knees up to chest. I was recapping what went on during that ship. I was electrocuted about a million times, and I almost died. To be honest I was scared.

I feel asleep at one point but I woke up to Jaime. "It's me! It's me!"

"Course it is." Impulse said in amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait wheres-" Jaime turned around and saw me. "Morgan."

I smiled. "Still gonna be worried about me huh?"

He didn't say anything, instead he hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged him back. We didn't say anything, we just held each other.

"Mission accomplished team. Great job." Nightwing said as he started to stand up. "Care to take the controls, Miss. M?"

I noticed Miss M, didn't respond. Usually she's all cherry and stuff but now, she's just all gloomy.

"I think she's still basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad. You should've seen it. Actually, there wasn't much to see, but I'm sure it was cool inside their heads!" Garfield exclaimed happily.

* * *

**GIAZ HOUSELD**

**MARCH 31 12:03**

"You know I can walk myself home right?" I told Jaime.

He slightly chuckled. "Yeah, but with everything that happened, I just want to make sure your safe."

"You realize what I can do right?" I said, sitting down on the steps to my house.

"Yeah, I know but.." He rubbed the back of his neck, and joined me.

I raised my eyebrow. "But what?"

Then I finally realized that our faces were at least an inch away from each other.

"Do I really have to tell you why?" Jaime smirked, before kissing me. My eyes fluttered closed to the sudden contact, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his arms around my torso, pulling me closer. We both finally pulled away for air, and we were both grinning like idiots, and I was blushing like crazy.

"Night Reyes," I smirked.

Jaime pecked my lips and smiled back. "Night, _joven se levantó_."

Once I walked into my house, through the front door, I prepared for my mother to come screaming at me.

And I was right.

"Morgan Anita Giaz! Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled. "I thought you were watching Clary?"

I sighed. "Well I was going to water Clary's plants and I noticed that they needed some plant food. So I walked to the store I accidentally passed out. So I came home as quick as I could."

"God Morgan! And you have the decency to call us?" She cried.

"No," I shoke my head. "I'm sorry, I was just so tired."

She suddenly hugged me. "I'm just glad you're okay. But you're still grounded for leaving Clary alone."

"I understand that. But is Clary asleep? I wanna apologize." I said.

"She's awake, I think. She didn't want to go to asleep until we found you."

"Okay," I walked up into Clary's room, and was tackled to the ground.

"SISSY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Clary yelled.

I immediately hugged my sister. "I'm sorry Clary for leaving."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay! I dunno what I would do without you." I almost went into tears. With this hero job going on I could die on the job and..what would Clary do?

I pushed those thoughts away and just hugged my sister.

* * *

**It happened! I know it was really early, but I think it was the right time. Anyways the next chapter will be posted in about a couple hours or so look out for that.**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	7. Sticking With You

**Alrighty how'd you guys like the last chapter? Well here's another one, and I'm trying to update as fast as I can before Friday. Maybe some mature content in the first part..XD**

**Bella- Thanks. :3**

**UrWorstNightmare- Yes, indeed they are adorable.**

**Molly Grace 16- You know I think most of your questions will be answered in this chapter..I think, and no neither of them know she's a superhero because she's afraid that they'll get hurt. Especially Clary. And thanks for reviewing,**

**And to my favorite reviewers:**

**Piggythelaw- Speechless are we? XD**

**Murdercrowther- Very entertaining? That's what I was going for. :)**

**Chapter 7: Sticking With You**

**Chapter Song: Can't Control Myself- Krewella **

_I was on my mind turn these verbs so we can do, Anything you like, No such thing as no, and I'm with you. When we dim the lights, come in closer, Smell the sweet perfume, Heating up the night, Touch me now like there's no time to lose. No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet, I can't control myself you got me feeling for your last. One touch, will make me in love,No fakin', I can't control myself, You know I can't get enough._

**GIAZ HOUSLED  
APRIL 1 5:00 **

You know how people say that if you hook up with your longtime best friend it'll be awkward and you end up, breaking up?

Yeah I'm not sure how's that's possible.

"You know you're distracting." Jaime said.

I rolled my eyes and closed my text book. "How am I distracting?"

Jaime chuckled. "Well for starters," He kissed my neck. "Here," Then my jawline. "And here," My lips.

I melted into the kiss and my hands found his hair, while his found my waist and rubbed his hands along my sides.

I dunno how it happened but I first we were facing each other and kissing, and now he's shirtless, I'm wearing my tank top, my legs are wrapped around his waist and he's hovering over me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted.

So here we are, in my room, on my bed, making out.

Good thing Clary's at some school thing, or else that would've been awkward for her to walk in and I would have to explain 'The Talk' to her.

We were interrupted by Jaime's phone buzzing.

He sighed before parting the kiss and answered his phone. "_Hola_?"

I smirked before picking up my shirt and slipped it on. Jaime put his phone on my nightstand.

"What was that about?" I asked, passing him his sweatshirt.

"Black Canary wanted to talk to us in Taos, along with the other abductees."

"That couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I groaned. Jaime smiled at me. "I was thinking the same thing. So are we..you know.."

I blushed. "Yep. We're together."

Jaime pecked my lips, before his armor appeared. I changed into my suit and we were off.

**TAOS  
APRIL 1 5:23 MDT**

I sat between Blue and La'gaan, while Impulse was tapping his hands on his legs, making a clapping noise.

Blue stopped his hands.

"Oh, sorry." Then he resulted in tapping his foot.

The door opened. "Thank you Tye. Virgil?"

Wait Tye? Yeah, same Tye.

I was going to say something but Blue stood up. "Tye!"

"_Hold, the Tye Longshadow doesn't know us in this form_." Good job, Scarab.

"Time to stretch! Yeah gotta keep limber." Nice.

Insert facepalm.

After all the abductees were gone and Impulse was done, Black Canary stepped out. "Katana?"

Ah and here come the questions.

I got up and followed Black Canary into the little therapy room. I sat down in front of Canary and bit my lip. Can someone scream awkward?

"So Katana, how are you feeling?" Most basic question ever.

"Well despite from the fact that I almost got electrocuted to death, I feel fine." I said simply.

She placed her hands on the desk. "Fine huh?"

To be honest, I feel more than fine after that little incident at my house. I blushed at the thought of what happened back there.

"What about you and Blue Beetle? Impulse-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, me and Blue are dating. But I promise it won't get in the way of our hero work." I promised, and blushed again in the process.

"But," She continued. "Do you know what the Reach wanted with you?"

I sighed. "Blue said that they wanted my shield power, and how I bonded with him and the Scarab."

BC head turned in curiosity. "You bonded with the Scarab?"

I nodded. "But I don't know how I did it though."

"Okay, well I guess that's all. Call Beast Boy in." She said after I got up. I walked out and looked over where BB was. He was fast asleep.

"Beast Boy?" I poked his shoulder. "BB? Wake up."

His eyes fluttered opened. "Huh, wh- what?"

I laughed. "Canary wants you."

BB nodded and went into the room with BC. I was going to sit down but my phone rang.

I didn't look at the caller ID but I answered. "Hello?"

"Sissy? It's Clary."

"Uh, Clary?" I walked away from the door to get some privacy. "Any particular reason why you're calling me?"

I heard her sigh on the other line. "It's uh...dad."

My eyes widened and I clenched my fists. "What do you mean it's dad?"

"Dad called, and well he's here and.."

"What is it Clary?" I gritted through my teeth.

"He's getting re-married."

Oh so he's been gone for three years, doesn't have the decency to contact me, my mom, or Clary on any occasion and now he's back in El Paso, getting re-married?

Fuck that.

I punched the nearest thing close to me, which was the wall and left a small dent. "Clary is he at the house?"

"Yeah, he's meeting Justin. Do you want me to put him on the phone?"

As much as I hated it, I had too. "Yeah, put _dad_ on the phone."

"Okay!" There was a little pause before I heard the familiar voice of my dad. "Hey Morgan."

"Why in the hell are you back?!" I yelled at him.

I heard him chuckle. "You have your mothers mouth you know."

"Answer my question." I growled.

"Well," he sighed. "I'm getting re-married because you're going to be a step-sister!"

If only I can punch him through the damn phone!

I rolled my eyes and if only he could see it. "A kid? Does mom know?"

"Yeah, and that nice guy Justin? He's very protective over your mom and Clary."

My big sister instincts came on. "You stay the fuck away from Clary. You don't deserve to even talk to her."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But me and Nancy are staying in the area, until the baby arrives."

"Okay, but like I said stay away from Clary." And I hung up. I couldn't stand talking to him.

I know people say to make up with your loved ones but there is no way in hell I'm making up with him. He's now having a kid?

Sure I'll be nice to the kid and all but that's it.

"Morgan! What happened?" I heard from behind me. I realized my hand was still against the wall where the major dent was.

I turned around and saw Moonlight, and Nightwing. "I'm fine. Just some...family issues."

"Alright, I'll be in the room with Black Canary and Captain Atom." She said before walking off. I was about to follow her when Nightwing stopped me.

"Hey, uh I wanna ask you something." Nightwing said.

I smirked. "This wouldn't involve Moony would it?"

I could've swore he blushed. "Yeah, it is. I was actually gonna ask her if she wanted..to.."

Oh snap.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" I asked, keeping the girlish squeal I was hiding.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't to run it through you first, since you're like her sister. And since Wonder Woman isn't here." Nightwing said.

I thought about for a moment. "Well I give it all yeses but you should wait after all this Reach crap. But I give you my full approval."

The older Boy Wonder smiled. "Thanks, now come on."

When we walked in Nightwing sat down in the chair, with Moonlight on his lap. I smirked at him and leaned against the bookshelf.

"The Reach used our own secrets against us. Beat us without firing a shot. Even offered to take Despero off our hands. Ha, and I couldn't come up with a reason to say no." Captain Atom looked frustrated. He turned to BC. "Hope you have some good news."

"Some answer at least. With the obvious exception of Blue Beetle, the Reach abductees are of two types: Those with a known super power, and those with the potential to develop one." She pulled out a ball of paperclips that were all together. "I believe we now know what a Meta-Gene is. A genetic anomaly that allows certain humans to adapt to new survival abilities when exposed to trauma. The Reach, I think, plans to cultivate the gene and weaponize it."

So thats why they wanted my power. They wanted to weaponize it.

Nightwing looked at the paperclips. "Which is what brought the Reach and Kroloteans here in the first place all thanks to the Light sending the League to Rimbor and putting Earth and it's heroes square in the galactic spotlight."

Moonlight nodded in agreement. "And the public won't believe us will they?"

I was going to say something but Blue walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"

His gaze met mine, but it was like he was hiding something. "I'm sorry. I've been hiding something, but I can't, I just can't-"

Suddenly Impulse rushed in and placed a hand on Blue's shoulder. "Uh…Blue, Blue, Blue…what happened to keep quiet?"

"_Stop Jaime Reyes, this is a tactical error_!" What are you talking about Scarab? I was about ask but Blue spoke up.

"No, it's time for the truth. Impulse says that sometime in the future I betray the Earth and bring on a Reach Apocalypse." Blue's gaze shifted to mine again. I sunk back into the bookshelves and slid to my knees. "That's a future I can't live with. So whatever it takes," His armor disappeared. "Get this Scarab off me."

No, no, no...

Why? Why me?

I find out that my boyfriend betrays the Earth and my poor excuse for a father is back, with a fiance and child?

Please just tell me it's a sad dream or a bad April fool's joke!

But no, it was all real.

"Well, we should start with some tests. "Black Canary said before walking out. I suddenly got up and walked out too.

I couldn't handle all of this. I don't think any sixteen year old should.

I walked past where I had placed a dent in the wall and stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Morgan, please." It was Jaime's pleading voice.

I turned to face him. "Reyes, you realize I'm helping right?"

"No!" He snapped. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sorry Reyes, but I'm part of this as much as you are. But why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Afraid-"

I cut him by kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and melted into the kiss.

I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm with you until the end. I promise."

Jaime smiled. "Okay."

**Aww..I now have my favorite paring: Jaime and Morgan. Let's see...someone help me with the shipping name, because I'm not very good at combining people's names..XD**


	8. Familiar Opponents

**Alrighty about two more chapters for today and then I have to wait until my friend comes back. **

**Trafalgars- Yeah, English is kinda my second language. I was born in a miliary base in Europe, so I learned German. And Thank you for everything because I know now what to do. So thanks. :)**

**Piggthelaw- I luv the shipping names..XD **

**Chapter 8: Familiar Opponents**

**Chapter Song: Shut it Down- KDrew (Dubstep) **

**If you haven't figured it out, I like dubstep. Alot..**

* * *

**IVY TOWN**  
**APRIL 7 11:24 EDT**

I gripped Jaime's hand. "Just squeeze when you feel pain, 'kay?"

"Okay," Then he screamed out in pain, which resulted him squeezing the crap out of my hand, and also causing the heart monitor to sped up.

Dr. Cross extracted Bee and Atom, and then Jaime started to relax. Bee and Atom returned to normal and took off their breather equipment.

I ran my thumb along Jaime's calming him down like he did back when we were looking for Tye.

"What happened in there?" Bart asked.

"There were..complications." Atom said.

I took my sleeve and wiped some of the sweat off Jaime's face.

"_You we warned, this Scarab cannot allow this tactic to proceed_." Scarab, I kinda hate you right now.

Jaime, along with Bart and my help, sat up. "What about the Scarab? Can you remove it or not?"

"I'm afraid," The two took of their equipment. "It's integration with you're bio-system is too complete, it's defenses too thorough. Jaime, I don't belive that Scarab is ever coming off, not while you live."

My eyes widened, and I felt Jaime squeeze my hand lightly. There is no way Jaime is gonna die, not while I'm around.

* * *

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**APRIL 8 9:02 EDT**

"Obviously," Nightwing stopped the news with Godfrey, thank you. "Any partnership between the Reach and Lex Luthor is bad news. So alpha squad is going undercover to recon Lex Corps farm. Robin you'll be running alpha."

Robbie acted surprised. "Me? Run alpha? Right, who's one the squad?"

"Blue Beetle-"

"Woah, woah, woah. I should not be on the field _ese_. What if the Scarab goes Reach apocalypse on us?" Blue asked.

Nightwing approached him. "Your Scarab has had multiple opportunities to betray us, it hasn't. And right now it's connection with the Reach maybe our best shot to find what they're up to."

"_There, listen to the Nightwing his logic is flawless_." Scarab, I'm still mad at you.

There was a sudden flash next to Blue. "Well if Blue's going, I'm going."

Nightwing smiled. "I assumed as much. Katana you're on alpha too."

I put my thumbs up. "Okay,"

"And last but not least, Arsenal." A guy that resembled Red Arrow with a robotic arm and whole lot of weapons stepped forward. "You'll have to travel lighter for your first mission, nothing that won't fit under civilian clothes. Ant questions?"

"Just one," He does kinda sound like RA. "Why are we meeting in this dump?"

Do we need to bring out the story books, of how most of us almost died? Or was he not here?

"With the cave and the Hall of Justice destroyed," Nightwing crossed his arms. "We don't have many other options."

"Except the Watchtower. It's national news now. You can't pretend it doesn't exist." And here comes the arguing.

"Only Justice League and senior members of the Team are authorized for the Watchtower." Well the argument was short-lived. Thank you Nightwing. "You don't qualify."

You could feel the tension in the air. "Good to know where we stand."

* * *

**SMALLVILLE  
APRIL 8 4:38 CDT**

I sat next Jaime while we had a thumb war. "I'm gonna win."

He smirked. "No you're not."

I crushed his thumb with mine. "Ha, ha! In your face."

"Please stay seated while the train is in motion." I heard from the tour guide lady.

Once the train/huge bus stopped we got off and acted as casual as possible.

The tour guide led us into a green house looking place, with a doom shaped roof and various plants with tubes under them. "We just entered one of our farms hydroponic domes, where Lex Corp and the Reach, are growing the food of the future!"

I wouldn't be able to stand being that preppy.

One of the people in front of us crossed their arms."This could put the rest of Smallvile farmers out of business."

"No, no, no, not at all. The Reach plans to share their techniques with they entire agricultural community!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air. "Please, everyone enjoy your choice of these new vitamin rich, Reach enhanced, produce!"

"Genetically enhanced?" Tim asked.

"There's been no tinkering with genes, rest assured! The Reach have ways of drawing out an organisms full potential!" And the rest of the people went towards different tables, where various foods were placed.

I'm not touching any of those thing. Tim an Jaime took a sample of the food, I guess you could say.

_Crunch!_

I turned to Bart who was eating one of the apples. "Really?"

"What, I'm maintaining cover."

Then I was suddenly pulled back and someone put their hand over my mouth.

"Morgan!" A feminine voice squeaked.

"Tara?" I muffled under her hand.

She removed her hand and the strawberry-blonde faced me. "What are you doing here?"

Think quick, think quick...

"I came here because I like food." I stated.

Tara raised her eyebrow. "I could've told you that. But who are the guys you came with?"

"Um..well the guy in the black jacket is my..boyfriend.."

Tara's eyes went wide as she squealed again. "It's about time!"

"Why are you even here?"

"Remember Brad? Yeah, he likes organic stuff, so we came to take the tour."

"Well then," I looked over at my team who was waiting for me. "Uh, I gotta go."

"Okay." A smirk came across her face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I made why towards my team.

"Morgan, what was that about?" Jaime questioned.

I shrugged. "Just got captured by my friend, no biggy."

"I think it's time for a bathroom break," Tim said.

The guys went off into the guy's stall while I went off into the woman's stall, changed into my suit, switched the stealth and waited for Robbie to give me the signal.

* * *

"_Katana, you there_?" I heard in my comm, from Robin.

"Yep, mission starting?"

"_Yeah_," I walked outside the bathroom, pulled out my bow, and waited.

They finally came out and Blue stood by me and grabbed my hand. We followed Robin behind one the plant, where he pulled up the camera spots.

"Arsenal, you get those two. Kat the other ones." Robbie instructed. I nodded and fired my arrows at the two security cameras.

Arsenal pulled open a hatch and we all jumped down. Guards were in front of us but had their backs turned. We made our way into the hydroponics lab, and watched as the Reach aliens were messing around with the pepto-dismo looking liquid.

They started to talk in their 'Clicker' language. Robin looked at Blue."What she saying?"

"_Translating_," The Scarab told Blue.

"Okay, uh, she's warning her technicians to go easy on the additive. Just a sec." His eyes turned a bright orange.

"_There, the contains of that bin are non-terrestrial origin_." The Scarab said.

"There that's your additive," Blue said but Robbie was already gone. "Where did he-"

I interrupted him. "Ssh. little Robbie do his process."

It wasn't that long before Robin reappeared. "Got what we came for, lets go."

We stopped behind a shelve close to the door, when Robin peered over. "Two guards, one doorhack and we're home free." He was about to go when Arsenal put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait for it," A big explosion went off and blew up where we came from to get into the lab.

Oh great. He's just asking for attention huh?

"You blew the lab?! But this was a covert opp, what were you thinking?" Robibie questioned angrily and a little frustrated.

"That I'm not about to let Lex Luthor and his alien space buddies poison the world just because we don't what exactly poison they're using." A smile was planted on Arsenal's face. "Plus, I enjoy making Lex miserable."

I sighed. "Now time to escape."

Impulse ran forward and took down the two guards. "All clear!"

Blue, Impulse, and I guarded the door while Robin did his hacking thing. "You just don't get it do you? You went off mission, that was a huge mistake."

"Funny," A deep voice above us said. "I was about to say the same thing."

Black Beetle.

He jumped down, and we all moved out of the way. Robin attacked him with his collapsible Bō, but he got pushed out of the way.

My turn.

I shot explosive arrows at him, getting his attention.

Black Beetle turned to me. "Ah, it's the little shield girl."

When he went to fire a staple at me I quickly blocked it with my force field, and it dropped to the floor.

Yeah, in your face! My shield can kick your ass!

He was about to come at me but Impulse ran back and forth punching him. Black Beetle finally got a hold of Impulse and threw him into the tomatoes.

"I may move as fast as you meat, but my Scarab processes faster than even you can run, let alone think." He came towards the speedster.

Arsenal fired a small missile at Black Beetle, but it was like nothing happened.

Impule got back up and he threw tomatoes, while I fired trick arrows.

"Now that's just a waste of good fruit." His voice is really creepy.

"No," Impulse threw a couple more. "That's just a distraction, ha!"

There was a strange beeping noise before Arsenal fired a laser, which did some pretty good damage.

"Any more tricks meat?" Yeah as I said before, his voice: disturbing, creepy, shall I go on?

"Just a few!" There's my favorite Beetle!

Blue fired a plasma cannon at him, which I hope did something.

There was some steam coming off Black Beetle. "Ah, nothing like a warm plasma bath to calm the nerves, and clean off the tomato stains."

"Seriously?" He came walking towards his. "The fruit and arrows hurt more."

Impulse started to run around Black Beetle, forming a tornado.

"Trying to suck away my oxygen?" Oh so that's what he was doing. "I hardly touch the stuff."

"Blue what gives? Last time you threw down with this guy, you were hard core!" Robin said.

"That wasn't me! Scarab was in control!" Blue corrected.

"_So give it control again_!" The Scarab and Arsenal said.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing better, but I can't risk that. Not with Impulse's prophecy hanging over my head." Blue Beetle said.

Suddenly Impulse get's stapled to the wall.

Robbie looked at Arsenal. "You're laser it's the only thing that's done any damage." He nodded and his arm turned into a laser again and he fired at Black Beetle. "Kat can you try throwing something at him?"

I smirked. "Maybe," I pulled up one of the shelves up and threw it at our opponent. He easily blasted it away with one of his cannon blasts.

Then he tried to blast us with a canon blast, but we jumped away just in time. Blue lunged at him with a scythe blade. "You're just toying with us aren't you?"

Black used the same weapon to attack. "What gave me away?" And he punched Blue, which caused Impulse to wake up.

I ran over to Blue and helped him. "You okay?"

"_Fantástico_." Now I know what that word means: Fantastic.

Robin placed birdarangs on the wall, and it blew up. So this is our escape? I'm not complaining, as long I don't see Black Beetle anymore.

"Go, go!" Robin urged. I ran with Blue out of the broken wall, and was stopped by Arsenal.

"Kat, foam arrow!" I nodded and fired a foam arrow just as Arsenal did. Black Beetle caught both of the arrows and foam exploded on him. Gah, that sounds wrong.

But hey, I guess it's good to be the only girl on alpha squad.

Me and Arsenal caught up with the others when Impulse came back. Wait, when did he leave? Eh, he's Impulse he could go to China and back in less than three seconds...I think.

"Want the options? Cornfield or cornfield?"

"So many options!" I said sarcastically.

"Cornfield," Robin said running forward.

I ran next to Blue and Impulse on the other side.

"You know," Impulse pushed some of the plants away. "You could fly outta here."

"And you can run about a thousand miles before Black Beetle can blink. If I took Katana and Arsenal, could you carry Robin?"

Impulse slightly shoke his head. "Sorry fast not strong."

"Well alpha never leaves a man behind," I glared at him. "And woman."

Robin stopped, which resulted in us to stop, and prepared for a battle. "We'll double back, Kat you try and block his attacks the best you can, and maybe we can loose him."

"That," Robbie gasped. "Doesn't seem likely."

Black Beetle jumped down in front of us.

Oh no, we're screwed, so deadly screwed.

Then Blue gasped, which made me turn around quickly. In front of him was Green Beetle. But he was incredibly skinny.

"How many colors do these guys come in anyway?' Impulse asked.

I put up my shield around my team. I know it wouldn't hold them off for long, but I could try.

Green and Black were ready to attack. And so were we.

I felt myself back into Blue, and I sent him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Form up," Robbie said. "If we go down, we go down fighting."

Yeah, I never imagined this is how I would die. I always thought I was gonna die by chocolate. Death by chocolate.

Impulse turned to Robin. "I'm betting that sounding more inspirational in you're head."

Black Beetle's hand turned into a scythe blade, and so did Green's. When I thought Green was going to attack us, he flipped over us and attacked Black Beetle.

Well then. Yeah, I'm not gonna die!

I noticed that Green had pulled a piece of the ground..wait..he used telekinesis? What is he?

"Warrior," I heard from Black Beetle. "You dare attack me? You're Scarab rejects are coming out of the network tonight."

"Better to be a reject than a slave!" Oh snap, he's got some good comebacks.

I'ma have to put him as my second favorite Beetle.

"Uh, this guy? Not in history books." Impulse stated.

Me and Blue were holding hands, and our fingers were intertwined. "Then who is? What is he?"

I also noticed that when Black went to swipe at him, the blade went right through him..creepy but cool.

"Density shifting, shape shifting, all the powers of a Martian except-" Robin got interrupted by a voice in my head.

"_Heroes of Earth_," It was the voice of Green Beetle. "_I have established this link to coordinate our attack._"

I saw Robbie smile. "_Telepathy. That clenches it, this guys the Blue- I mean Green Beetle of Mars!_"

"So another alien?" Arsenal said, outside the link. "Do we leave them to fight it out?"

At first it looked like Green Beetle was winning, and then Black Beetle back turned into a plasma cannon, and blasted him back.

The good thing his: We get to attack.

Bad news: Green Beetle is surrounded fire.

"_Blue, Katana frontal assault keep Black busy_." I nodded and Blue picked me and we went towards Black Beetle. "_Impulse put out the fire, Arsenal use your lazer on the plasma cannon, I want it out of commission!_"

"_Right. Be prepared to move_!" Okay!

Once Blue put me on the ground, he fired staples at Black Beetle, while I fired explosive arrows. So we're basically distracting him? Eh, that's alright with me since we actually have a plan, and a chance of living.

While we were distracting Black, Impulse put out the fire, Arsenal fired his lazer at the plasma cannon and finally Robbie placed a birdarang at the plasma cannon. I moved out of the way just in time, when he fell.

Yes! We did something!

I ran over to help Green Beetle, when I heard that strange, deep laugh. Dammit! I thought we got him!

"_I was kinda hoping that had a more lasting effect_." Yeah, same here.

"_Your methods are crude, but you have the right idea_." The Martian looked up at Blue. "_Beetle of Earth, fire your plasma cannon twenty-seven angstroms._"

"_Uh, my Scarab telling me that tactic will be ineffectual. Thats a quote by the way._" I held back a smirk.

Green Beetle turned back around, facing Black Beetle. "_For one Scarab the tactic would be ineffectual. But tonight,_" His hand turned into sonic cannon. "_It is not alone, twenty seven angstroms, now!_"

Blue's hand also turned into a sonic cannon and he fired it at Black, who was walking towards us.

He chuckled. "Ha! Tickels,"

Then when Green fired his sonic cannon, Black's armor started to come off, and he was yelling out in pain. And then he fell.

Finally!

"_Scarab says he won't be unconscious for long_." Blue said.

"_That is true_." Green agreed.

"_So what do we do now_?" Impulse asked.

"_Now_," Green Beetle's eyes turned a bright yellow. "_We run_!"

He picked up Arsenal, Robbie, and Impulse and flew off, leaving me and Blue.

Blue picked me up bridal style. "Hey, my beautiful _joven se levantó_."

Yeah, I'm not blushing crazy or anything.

"I haven't came up with a nickname for you yet, besides Reyes." I said.

He pecked my forehead before flying off after the Martian. "And how long are you gonna spend time on that?"

"You know me too well." I said before he chuckled.

We retreated to a farm in Smallville which turned out to be Superman's dad's farm: Jonathan Kent.

I sat on one of the haystacks next to Impulse and Blue. He had his back turned to me and my legs were around his torso, my arms around his neck, and my head rested on his shoulder.

And yes, it is very comfortable.

"My name is B'arzz O'oomm. And obviously, I am of Mars." B'arzz introduced.

"Obviously, but it's the Beetle thing that's got us wondering: How are you connected to the Reach?" Spoken like a true leader Robbie.

B'arzz looked at Blue for a moment before continuing. "I imagine my story is similar to yours. On Mars, I am what you would call an archaeologist. Two of your Earth years ago, I stumbled upon a Scarab, and it attacked itself to my backside."

"Yeah, that last part sounds familiar." It was kinda weird, because I could feel him talking under my chin.

"From the Scarab, I learned of the Reach, and their plan for the galaxy. A millennium ago, they sent out a Scarab to every planet, sporting primitive life. The Scarab bonds with and takes full control over it's native host, giving the Reach an advanced operative for their inevitable invasion." B'arzz explained.

Blue exchanged looks with me and Impulse before talking. "But my Scarab malfunction, and didn't take full control. That's why the Reach wants to reboot it, by killing me."

"You can thank Katana for that one." B'arzz smiled at me and Blue. "The shield she put on herself, also went to you as well."

"But I bonded with Jaime's Scarab no more than a couple months ago. And that was way after he found the Scarab." I said.

"What you did not know is that you already had a bond with him and not the Scarab. And the bond expanded to the Scarab." Wow, are Martian supposed to be really smart?

"So," Arsenal started. "Did your Scarab malfunction too?"

"No, but it was not prepared for the Martian physiology, which allowed me to take control over the Scarab. Instead of the other way around." The Martian replied.

Nightwing, who had joined us a couple minutes ago along with Moonlight, crossed his arms. "Still doesn't explain how you wound up here."

"For decades the on you call Martian Manhunter has sent communications from your world to ours: Television signals. They are quite entertaining." B'arazz smiled.

Robbie leaned over to Arsenal. "All Martians love television."

I glared at him. "I take offense to that!" Considering I am half Martian.

"Indeed. But when it became clear that the Reach were on Earth, I believed my assistance here would be required." He did save our lives.

Moonlight spoke up. "The Justice League will have to confirm you story. But for now-"

"Thanks." Nightwing finished.

I can't believe he's gonna marry her! It's so adorable!

I kissed Blue on the check. "I'm gonna talk to Moonlight."

"Okay,"

I walked over to my mentor, who was placing her crossbow on the table. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey Morgan. What's up?"

"Nothing, just came to talk to my favorite mentor."

Moonlight cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Okay Morgan, don't tell her what Nightwing asked you about. Be totally cool.

"Did you bring your IPod?" I asked, being as casual as possible.

"Uh yeah?" She handed me the device with headphones.

I smiled innocently. "Thanks!"

Phew, that was close.

Let's see what music does she have on here? Oh! Krewella, and Flux Pavillion? I'm gonna be here a while.

* * *

**Woop de Woop! Long chapter am I right? Sorry it took so long, I had a doctor's appointment which was at 3. I finally got home around 5 so I got to writing quickly, before my friend left.**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	9. New Plans

**OMG she's back! Very short vacation right? Apparently her sibling got sick, like really bad sick, and they had to come back home. To pass the time she called me and we started to watch YJ:I and got some more ideas. And the good thing is, I found the caffeine! And you can't take it away from me!**

**Katana- Should I be scared or happy that you have caffeine?**

**Me- Caffeine good!**

**Blue Beetle- She's very **_**loco**_**..-Hides behind Katana-**

**Me- What'd he say?!**

**Katana- Just ignore him..EvilCheesecake437 doesn't own Young Justice.**

**Chapter 9: New Plans**

**Chapter Song: You and Me- Parachute**

_If it was you and me against the world, Baby, they've got us under but, We'll take whatever we want. If it was you and me against the world, You get the car, I'll get the cash, We'll take the money and run._

* * *

**TAOS**

**APRIL 9 1:20 MDT**

Gah, so tired. I leaned against Blue for support, and he wrapped his arm around me shoulders. Must, keep, eyes, open...

"I don't feel very comfortable with this." Miss Martian admitted. "Going into you're mind? It- it's- it is an intrusion."

The other Martian, who was siting in chair looked up at M'gann. "You have my permission. We must be able to trust each other." When B'arzz smiled, it just sent chills through my spine.

I mean the guy's nice and all but that smile, it's just creepy. Miss Martian gasped but she hid it quickly.

"Does my smile displease you? Is this not how humans convey friendship and put each other at ease?" He does have a point, but that smile..nightmares..

Just think about happy thoughts! Kittens, puppies, little fishes! Think about Jaime!

Ah, much better.

"There has to be another way!" Superboy said. He does care for Miss M.

Nightwing looked at Superboy. "Look, I'm not sure what the Martian etiquette is here, but Green Beetle we need to trust each other. Which means we need to confirm he is who he says he is. Miss M, is our only real option."

I noticed that La'gaan walking over to M'gann, and he placed his arms on her shoulders. "Go for it angelfish, reading this guy will be a piece of crab cake."

Is that a thing? Like is crab cake, cake with crab? I'm not much of a seafood person, so...

"Please, proceed with the mind link." Green Beetle said.

M'gann sighed before her eyes turned bright blue and his turned a bright red. After about five minutes their eye colors turned back to normal.

M'gann turned around. "Green Beetle is on our side."

Green Beetle also started to explain to us about the Reach's fruit drink. And it was called the 'Reach'. So original!

"This consumable contains the Reach's additive: Which contains microscopical quantities of two types of chemicals. One is a dopamine polymerase, the other an adrenaline inhibitor. Taken over generations, they will slowly indict the entire population to Reach. And make the people of Earth, placid. Literally incapable of revolt." Green explained.

"That matches up exactly with Flash and Atom's analysis, of the additive sample required from Lex Corp." Nightwing added.

"Ah," Green sighed. "I see, still I am tested."

Hey, cut him some slack, he did save our lives.

"Look we're sorry but-" Nightwing started but Green stopped him. And yet he was still calm.

"No, no it is wise. As they say on your world, 'All cards must be off the table'."

"On the table," Blue corrected. "I mean, nevermind ignore me."

I nudged him when he looked down. He suddenly grabbed my hand and tangled his fingers with mine.

And this is how Earth girls blush like a tomatoes.

"On the table?" Green repeated. "Yes, that does make more sense. So here is my final card on the tabel. My Scarab informs me that the additive also contains a mitochondrial marker that works as a Meta-Gene tracer, allowing the Reach to identify and isolate potential super powered individuals."

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Making it easier to harvest and weaponize the Meta-Gene. Our analysis didn't reveal that. Thank you."

"Can't we go public with this?" Blue asked.

"I'll pass it on to Captain Atom but.." Nightwing became lost in thought and that's when Moonlight stepped in.

"At the moment the League's credibility is at all time low, so we buy time. So uh, good work everyone. Meeting done." Woah, good job Naomi! spoken like a true leader, if she ever became one that is...

I stayed next to Blue when Impulse speed over and placed his arms around us. "Hermano, hermanas, the night is young-"

Blue pushed him off. "The night is over _ese_. And all I wanna do is head home and catch some Z's. How about we all met up first thing in the morning? You know like noon-ish?"

"Sounds crash, see ya then." And he sped off.

I slighty punched Blue. "You know there is no way I'm waking up around noon right?"

He smirked. "Heh, I'll find a way to wake you up."

I gently kissed him before leaving. "See ya' later."

"Later."

**GIAZ HOUSELD  
APRIL 9 11:49 MDT**

"Clary, can you pass me the broom?" I asked. Today I had gotten up sort a early because my mom wanted us to clean the house. I didn't mind because it was a good way to pass the time.

"Ah huh." She handed me the utensil as I swept the floor and she was washing the kitchen window. I had offered to do it because it was sorta high up but she said and I quote: "I am a big girl, and big girls clean windows!"

Gah, she grows up way to fast.

Then there was a knock at the door. Clary went to go get it but I stopped her.

I answered the door. "Hey- Bart?"

"Hey Morgan! Happen to see your boyfriend anywhere?" He asked quickly.

"Uh, no? I just got up. Have you tried his house?" I questioned.

His mouth formed an 'O'. "Not yet, I figured he would spend most of his time with you since he lov- oops said too much."

Wait, he-he loves me?

Jaime Reyes loves me?

Alright Morgan, don't squeal or blush. Don't you dare!

I raised my eyebrow, pretending not to notice what he said. "Okay, his house is three houses down."

"Got it thanks!" And he ran off.

I closed the door and turned around to see my mom, with her hands on her hips. "Are you and Reye's son dating?"

My face heated up. "I-uh-I mean-uh-"

"Oh sweetheart!" She squealed hugging me. "I knew you two would start dating soon enough!"

"Am I missing something? I thought you would be mad at me." I stated.

"What? No, actually me and Mrs. Reyes had a contest to see when you guys would start dating."

I pulled away from the hug. "Well, now you know."

Then she smiled again. "Have you two gone on your first date yet?"

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." I walked up to my room before she could say anything else.

I flopped on my bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Morgan. It's Jaime. And Bart!" I heard in the background.

"So you guys still wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I wanna hang out with my girlfriend?"

I smirked. "And Bart."

"Hey what are you-" Then Bart's voice came through the phone. "Yo, Morgan! How 'bout I set up a date between you and Jaime huh?"

"A d-date?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean how do you guys wanna have your first date?"

I thought a bout it for a moment. "I picture my first date with Jaime, sitting on the couch eating Doritos, and having a movie marathon."

I heard Jaime laugh in the background. "And this is why she's my girlfriend."

"Another thing whats the occasion?"

"Oh yeah, Greenie silenced his Scarab."

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but apparently he had to break the shield you created between you and Jaime. But you're still bonded to the Scarab."

I sighed. "Well at least the Reach can't touch him!"

"Okay so you and Jaime's date starts now at Jaime's house. See you there!" And he hung up.

Well then...

Hey, at least my boyfriend won't be take from the Reach.

But Bart planning my first date with Jaime? Please someone help me.

* * *

**O.O cliffhanger! And this is because I need help with figuring out Jaime and Morgan's date? I'm not very good with the poll things so I'll just ask you guys.**

**Just to through this in there, what should she wear? I mean yeah my friend (who I shall call Bob) does the outfits but this time I want your feedback!**

**Oh and heres a sneak preview of how I would picture their date ending or something like that.**

"Morgan?" Jaime asked.

I lifted up my head from his chest and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"When all this is done, what's gonna happened to us?"

"Well," I started to play with his jacket. "I hope we're still apart of the team-"

"No that's not what I meant." Jaime interrupted.

I turned my head in confusion. "Then what do you mean?"

Jaime took my hands, and sighed, before looking into my eyes.

"Morgan, _Te amo,_"

* * *

**Hehe please don't hurt me! And if you guys don't know what 'Te Amo' means google it.**

**And also super sorry it's short..I lost my caffeine buzz. **

**M'kay. Bye!**


	10. Te Amo

**Sorry for making you wait so long, me and Bob didn't know how to write this chapter without becoming little girls and squealing about how cute they are...XD**

**Anyways this is basically the chapter before Jaime's Scarab goes all bad, I know so sad... Bart/Impulse and Morgan/Katana are the only ones that still sorta believe that Jaime's still in there because of Morgan's connection with the Scarab. Okay enough spoilers..**

**Heres the 'Date Chapter' everyone has been waiting on. XD **

**Me- Ready for this Bob?**

**Bob- This might be the best chapter we've ever written.**

**Morgan- Watcha talking about?**

**Me- Uhm you see what had happened was-**

**Bob- Just go get dressed Morgan. You have a date remember?**

**Jaime- You know I'm a part of this too!**

**Me- Okay while those three argue for about an hour I don't own Young Justice! Hey, I got to say it! Finally!**

**Chapter 10: Te Amo**

**Chapter Song: Kiss Me Slowly- Parachute**

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, But with my eyes closed all I see, Is the skyline, through the window, The moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. Stay with me, baby stay with me, Tonight don't leave me alone. She shows me everything she used to know, Picture frames and country roads, When the days were long and the world was small._

**Chapter Song 2: Feel Me- Krewella**

_No more waiting, baby, take it 'til you lose your fucking mind, I can feel you on my skin and I am slowly going blind, And your touch is like the only thing that I will ever need, Sink your teeth into my veins 'til my heart is on your sleeve, You feel me, I feel you, I need to know the taste that's on your lips, And I see only you 'cause no one's ever touched me there like this._

**Oh yeah this chapter is so Fantabulous it needs two songs! Did I just use 'Fantabulous' in a sentence? Oh hell naw! I need to talk to my dictionary 'bout this shit...  
**

* * *

**GIAZ HOUSELD**  
**APRIL 9 12:19**

When I found out Bart was planning my date with Jaime, I didn't know how to react? I mean who knows he could rent a freakin' bouncy house and order pizza. Which I really wouldn't mind but it would be kinda creepy for a first date.

My first instincts were to call the only person that could help me: Tara.

She was at my house in a matter of seconds with one large purse. Oh no, what have I done? I've called the diva of all fashion and make-up.

"Okay, casual yet formal? Or something that matches those pretty eyes of yours?" Tara was holding various outfits against me.

My eyes were wide, because I really had no clue what the freakin' door knobs she was talking about. "Maybe jeans and a t-shirt?"

Tara glared at me and put her hands on her hips. "You must be crazy child. Jeans? On the first date?"

"I've known Jaime since we were little. I don't think jeans and a t-shirt wouldn't be bad." I smiled, remembering the times in daycare when we would play house, or make random finger paintings.

I was about to so the memory to Tara, but I forgot she knows nothing about me being a hero and having powers, and stuff.

"Look, how 'bout a small dress with," The strawberry blonde rummaged through my closet. "You only have sneakers?"

"Yes?" I responded unsure about what to say. "Are sneakers a good thing or a bad thing?"

She sighed, in frustration. "You better be glad I can accept putting sneakers and a dress together for you."

"Again, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and change into this."

"Okay, just let me take a shower." She handed me a blue dress which had a small belt, and sleeves that rested at my elbow.

"You might wanna, you know..." Tara smirked.

My eyes widened. "Tara!"

"What? You never know," I ran into the bathroom before the conversation could get any weirder.

I did, you know, shave my legs, washed my hair, which now smelt like apples, and slipped on the dress. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair because I know Tara, would do something.

Once I walked out Tara was squealing like a little girl who just met Tyler Posey. "You look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Now sit, make-up." Tara ordered.

I nodded and sat in the chair close the bed, where there was a bad full of make-up, brushes, perfume, lotion, everything.

It took at least two hours for her to do my eyes with a natural look, paint my fingernails to match the dress, curl the my black hair, find the right type of lip gloss, and the right jewelry.

Gah, that was so tiring. I'm serious! You try sitting in chair for two hours and have someone poke at your face with little brushes and stuff.

That's what I thought.

Tara turned me around in the chair. "Look,"

When my eyes took my appearance in the mirror, it didn't look like Morgan Giaz. It looked like someone who found their fairy godmother. Imagine Naomi as a fairy...Hehe.

But I was just speechless. Even down to the hear necklace and the rose earings, everything was just stunning.

I turned to Tara, who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey, my baby Morgan is growing up."

"Isn't my mom supposed to say that?"

As if on cue, my mom walked in. I'm guessing Tara told her while I was in the shower. "Oh my, you look so beautiful. Justin come in here!"

I heard footsteps before Justin appeared next to my mom, along with Clary. They were all smiling. This was my family.

Tara got one last look at me. "Well, text me the details."

"I promise." And she left. My mom and Clary left the room also, probably to go get tissues, leaving me and Justin.

He smiled at me. "You look nice."

"Thanks,"

"Look, I know I'm not much of a dad figure but I just wanna let you know that you, Clary, and your mom are everything to me. And I just think of you as my little girl, even though I'm not your dad." He looked down at the floor.

"Justin," His head slowly came up. "You're more of a dad than anything else. You're like Santa Claus on vacation."

Justin laughed. "Then Clary would never leave my side."

I took him by surprize and hugged him. "Thank you, Justin. For everything that's been going on with my mom, and my dad."

He hugged me back. "Of course. Oh, I don't need to have the talk with you, do I?"

"Justin!"

"I'm sorry, it's just...be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "I've been through this conversation before, but thanks."

He nodded before leaving my room.

Morgan breath, you're just going on a date with Jaime. Nothing is gonna happen.

My phone rang, which sent me out of my panic estate. "Hello?"

"Geez, how long does it take a girl to get ready?"

"Hey to you too Bart. So are we actually going somewhere?" I asked.

"Nope, you're coming here. I'm gonna make you guys dinner!"

I groaned. "Oh, no. What happened to eating Doritos on the couch, and watching all the Star Wars movies?"

"Thank you!" I heard Jaime's voice in the background.

"Shut it you two. I'm making you guys dinner and that's that. So I guess come over now because it might be a while." Bart said before hanging up.

Well then.

I slipped on my sneakers before walking out my house towards Jaime's.

Okay, just act natural, and calm. You'll do fine.

I knocked on the door a couple times before Mrs. Reyes answered the door. "Morgan! Jaime told us about you're little date."

A blush came across my checks. "Thanks Mrs. Reyes."

"You guys will have the house to yourselves. We're going out to dinner." She told me.

I nodded. "That's great."

"Just don't burn my house down." She said before leaving with Mr. Reyes and Milagro.

There was a series of footsteps in the upstairs hallway, before Jaime and Bart came down.

I bit my lip, and tried to ignore the blush that was coming.

Once Jaime saw me, his expression was speechless. Bart was smiling beside him and whispered something before Jaime walked up to me.

"You look-"

"Beautiful, gorgeous, fantastic?" Bart interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking us something?"

"Oh right!" Then he sped off.

I smiled at Jaime. "You look great too."

"Thanks, but I mean when I say you look amazing."

"So," I started.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't wanna be here with Bart at the moment."

He laughed and offered his arm. "I'm with you on that."

I took his arm and we walked outside. We walked around the block and we talked about our days. I didn't mention the part about Justin almost giving me the talk.

Jaime stopped at a rose bush and pulled one off. "Here, _joven se levantó_."

He put it my hair and smiled. "My rose."

"I'm your rose?" I asked. He nodded before cupping my face and kissing me. I'll never get enough of this. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, while his arms rested on my hips and pulling me even more closer to him.

That lasted for about ten minutes until I heard Jaime's phones buzzing.

He sighed. "Everytime,"

I giggled before he answered.

"_Hola_? Wow done already?...Okay...Yeah see you then." He looked at me. "Bart's already finished."

I raised my eyebrow. "I wonder what he made?"

"Hopefully he doesn't interrupt us anymore." Jaime said, before kissing me gently.

I pulled away and smirked at him. "If he does, we'll just kick him out."

Jaime laughed before grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers though mine. "And this is why you're my girlfriend and my best friend."

We made our ways towards his house where Bart had tow plates set up, in the dinning room, with a pizza box in the middle.

"And this is why it was twenty minutes," Jaime whispered. I giggled and sat sat down.

"Hermano, hermana, dinner is served." Bart said before walking off.

I smirked. "Wow, he went through all this trouble just for us two."

"I know, you want the first slice?" He asked opening the pizza box.

"Sure," We ate almost the whole box, and we moved to the couch, where we had a burp contest.

"Okay, okay you win!" I said, shoving his chest lightly.

"I know I would." He smirked.

"Hey, where's Bart?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno, but let's hope he's not getting in trouble."

"Yeah," I looked at the DVD player before smirking. "Star Wars?"

"Star Wars," Jaime smiled. I put in the movie before lying on the couch, with Jaime next to me. I snuggled up to his chest.

"Morgan?" Jaime asked.

I lifted up my head from his chest and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"When all this is done, what's gonna happened to us?"

"Well," I started to play with his jacket. "I hope we're still apart of the team-"

"No that's not what I meant." Jaime interrupted.

I turned my head in confusion. "Then what do you mean?"

Jaime took my hands, and sighed, before looking into my eyes.

"Morgan, _Te amo_,"

My eyes widened before I realized what he was saying.

Both of our eyes were searching into each others.

"I love you too," I finally said.

I could feel my heartbeat race up when Jaime smiled. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. Automatically my hands went to his hair, his soft, dark brown hair, while his roamed my sides. My face became red, when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I eagerly let him in.

We stayed like that for a while, and then clothes started to be removed, well shoes, and his jacket.

Somehow we made it on the floor.

He chuckled against my lips. "Best first date ever."

I smiled. "I know,"

"I love you," Jaime said again.

I pushed some of the hair from his face and stroked his check with my thumb. "I love you too."

He smiled brightly before claiming my lips with his.

There were no interruptions: No Bart, no phone, no siblings, no Scarab, nothing.

It was just me and Jaime. And that's all that mattered to me, because I never wanted to let go.

* * *

**Alrighty so how'd you like it? Good, bad, too short? Not enough fluff? Her outfit is on Polyvore, just go on my profile. **

**Is it a bad thing that I'm crying? Me and Bob both are...**

**Bob- Have the freakin' box of tissues.**

**Me- It's just *Blows nose* he loves her and then the Scarab takes control, and he-**

**Bob- No spoliers!**

**Me- Sorry, it's just so sad!**

**Bob- I know! *Cries***

**M'kay. Bye! **


	11. Author's Note

**Okay guys I'm posting this note on all my stories: **

**I have started school, I got all Advanced Classes so I won't be able to be on here like I was in the summer. That goes for Bob too. So I'm super duper srry! But when it's a break, or the weekend, I will try to wake up super early (if I'm not tired from studying 24/7) I'll write for every story! So stay put! **

**Oh and totally on a un-related subject: Did u know that Booboo Stewart could sing? I know right?! It's crazy...**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	12. Making Moments Last

**Hola fellow readers! I'm still gonna keep the AN up just in case, but I actually didn't get that much homework! Yeah me! But anyways I think me and Bob are gonna make this chapter right before the Scarab takes control. P.O.V's might change from Katana/Morgan to Jaime/Blue Beetle around the end before it takes control. **

**Don't worry Bob brought over a huge box of tissues.**

**Chapter 11: Making Moments Last**

**Chapter Song: Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne**

_Keep holding on, 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through, Just stay strong, 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, There's nothing you could say, Nothing you could do, There's no other way when it comes to the truth, So keep holding on, 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
_

* * *

**EL PASO**  
**APRIL 12 10:43 MDT**

"Jaime, are you supposed to be this comfy?" I asked, laying my head on Jaime's bare chest. Oh yeah, _bare_ chest. Did you know he has muscles? I know right! It's like on of the Twilight movies coming to life, except he's not a werewolf. I hope...

"I dunno, maybe that's just me." He responded.

I smiled. "Yeah, being as comfy as a pillow is just you."

Next thing I know I being flipped over, and my sides are being tickled.

"Jaime!" I kept laughing. He just smirked. When he finally stopped I slightly shoved his shoulder, but I wasn't able to push him off the bed.

"Why'd you tickle me?" I question, having a small pouty face.

"Because I can," He simply said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Because you can?"

Jaime nodded. "Yep," Suddenly I being pinned underneath him with his hands holding my wrists and he legs on either side of me. "Because you can't do anything about it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I can go full Katana on your ass,"

"You could," He got closer towards my ear. "But you wouldn't."

His lips were on mine after that. Jaime's hands loosened, and hands were tangled in his hair. Is this gonna be on a daily basis or what? I mean I don't mind.

Literally I don't mind. Good thing Milagro is with Clary at a sleepover, because I don't think this is going to stop.

To be honest, I don't want it to.

My legs, I'm guessing it's now an instinct, went around his waist. His hands were roaming around my sides, making small patterns. I felt his tongue against my bottom lip, and just like that, we had a small battle within our mouths.

I slightly tugged and fisted his hair, when his hands would trail around my ticklish spots. I heard him softly moan. Oh well then, I'll just do that more often.

When I pulled away for air, I moved his hands towards his checks, feeling the slightest stubble. Woah, stubble? Oh my sweet baby Jebus this boy is gonna be the death of me...

He was grinning, like alot. "Spend the night?"

I nodded, catching my breath. "Of course,"

Jaime laid down next to me, and had his arms wrapped around my lower abdomen. I placed my arms on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"Jaime," I said, after something that has been in my mind for a while.

"Yeah?"

I felt myself blush a whole lot. "I love you,"

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too,"

And with that I actually slept pretty good.

* * *

**MAY 13 8:52**

"Look Nightwing, I'm not to comfortable with this." Jaime admitted. "One of those Star kids, is mine and Morgan's buddy, Tye."

I moved a little closer to him, so I could hear the conversation better.

"Actually I'm counting on that. You two can talk to them, convince them that right now until we get the Reach off world, Star is the safest place for them." Nightwing said.

Jaime sighed. "Okay, we're on it."

Good thing I have my suit on. I unzipped my jacket, and pulled off my jeans before placing my bow and quiver around me. Goggles? Check. Pony Tail? Check.

Jaime's armor already appeared. "Ready?"

I stepped closer towards him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Yep, let's go."

"Do you think Tye is gonna be okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

"He's Tye, I'm sure he'll be fine." We flew around until we saw a huge figure that was slightly glowing yellow and see-through. In the middle was..Tye!

"Okay? Now what I expected but..." Blue kept a tight hold around me as we went towards the man in a coat with a couple armored men. "Everyone stay calm, the situation is under control."

After he said that we were crushed into the ground by a slightly glowing hand.

When I started to open my eyes Tye or whatever that thing was, was sprinting away.

"Gah," I heard Blue groan. "Kat, you okay?"

"Perfect. Let's go," He nodded and picked me up. Blue stopped at the professor. "Go back to Star, we'll handle this,"

Blue gently put me down after Tye became himself again.

"I though I was dreaming," I heard him say.

"No dream trust me." Blue and I walked towards them. "We're not here to hurt you."

I stepped in. "But you four need to go back to Star,"

"Look, I recognize you two," A boy in a black jacket with a blue hat said. "I know you are on the of the good guys, one of the heroes that saved us all from the Reach."

"But dude you just don't get it." Tye said.

"No Tye, I really do." Blue's armor disappeared revealing Jaime. I sighed and took of my goggles, and pulling my hair out from it's pony tail. I rarely put my hair up around them so I bet he would recognize me with it down.

Tye's eyes went wide before looking at both of us. "Jaime? Morgan?"

I slightly smiled. "Sup Tye,"

"Yeah it's us," Jaime said. I slowly grabbed his hand and he laced his fingers through mine.

"H-how?" Tye stuttered.

Jaime let go of my hand. "It's a long story," He took off his sweatshirt to reveal his back. "But it started with this Scarab. It was created by the Reach to both give me powers and control me. So believe me _ese_ I get it."

Tye looked at me. "What about you Morgan?"

"I sorta have powers?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "And one of the powers was protecting Jaime from getting controlled by the Reach, and they tried to kill me because of that."

"And your other powers?"

I smiled. "Let me show you." I walked over towards him and placed my hand on his check. I showed him the memory when Jaime and him were skateboarding, and trying to show off.

I removed my hand. "I can do that."

"Okay so you're one of us, except you're flying around as free as a..beetle! And you still except us to be lab rats for Star!" The one in the blue hat yelled.

"No more _hermano_, not for the Reach or Star," A boy with thick black hair said, who kinda had an accent.

"He's right bro," Tye agreed. "You can't take us back there."

Again, Jaime sighed. "Tye, what's the alternative? I let you run loose until the Reach snatches you up again?"

"No, we're going to my parent's place so they can-"

"Get hurt or killed trying to protect you? That's your plan?" Jaime shouted.

My eyes widened a bit before I attached my hand with his again, trying to calm him down. I saw Tye looking at me and Jaime before slightly smirking.

The girl with two different colored eyes spoke in what sounded like Japanese.

"Hai. We can help you." Oh, forgot Jaime can too.

"Dude, you speak Japanese?" Tye questioned.

"The scarab translates, don't ask." That would be a longer story.

I spoke up. "I can speak Japanese. I think..."

I walked over to the girl and put on a friendly smile. "Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa anata o tasukeru tame ni watashi ga koko ni iru mōganda." (Hi, I'm Morgan I'm here to help you.)

The girl slightly gasped. "Dare mo mae ni watashi o rikai suru koto wa dekinai no. Watashi wa Asamida." (No one's be able to understand me before. I'm Asami.)

"So Jaime," I turned to him. "What do we do?"

"Well we've got this friend, Green Beetle, he helped me. I think can he help you too. He's not far from here. We can take you to him." Jaime said.

I looked back at Asami and translated what Jaime had said. She nodded and followed us.

Once we started walking Jaime's phone rang, pretty loud.

"Nightwing!" He laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Blue, your's and Katana's radio is down." Nightwing informed. Yeah, that's because I put a shield around me, blocking off communications! That's new by the way...

"We're kinda incognito at the moment, _ese_."

"Well armor up. The robot Red Volcano is attacking Star labs, to steal the body parts of an android called Amazo, probably to incorporate it's tech. And since Amazo is capable of duplicating the powers of the Justice League we can't let Volcano succeed." Nightwing explained.

I thought him and Naomi had a thing tonight. Eh, whatever.

"But we're on the runaway team-thing. We've uh, almost tracked them down."

"That can wait," But I thought he wanted us to find them? "Zeta tube's offline so only Flash and Impulse can get there fast enough. And they're both rescuing tsunami victims in Rilaysia. You guys are the only one close. Nightwing out."

Jaime turned towards the 'runaways'. "Minor setback."

"We heard, the volume on your phone is maxed out." The guy in the blue hat informed.

"Oh-okay. Look, stay put and stay outta sight." Jaime's armor appeared while I put on my goggles and put my hair back up. "We'll be back soon."

He picked me and we flew towards Star labs. We made it towards Red Volcano, and we attacked.

Plain and simple.

"Ha! You cannot defeat me!" The android yelled out. I went forwards and shot a couple explosive, and foam arrows. He easily got out of it.

Aw shit.

"Katana!" Blue screamed, before a bright red and yellow came towards me. That's when I was greeted by darkness.

But that didn't last long.

"Morgan? Please, baby, wake up!" Oh that's a new nickname.

"Jaime?" I questioned slowly, opening my eyes.

He smiled. "Hey, you okay?"

"You called me baby," I blurted out, blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, come on." I looked up to see Tye using his power, as he lifted Red Volcano up. Blue flew up towards him.

"That's it Tye, now pull!" I heard him say. Then I saw Red Volcano get thrown in the air, and Blue blasted him.

Yeah we got him!

When the smoke cleared, the android was fine and unharmed. "Burning plasma? Really? You don't seem to grasp who you're dealing with. The name is Volcano!" He raised his hand, and thick rock looking spikes came from the ground and attacked Tye.

"Tye!" I shouted. I was about to grab him, but the guy with the blue hat caught him. I really need to know their names...

Then I felt this sudden pain, that caused me to fall to my knees. I could kinda hear a buzzing noise, which made my head hurt even more. It was like I couldn't breath, either.

Make it stop dammit!

And just like that it was gone. Inhale, exhale. Wooh, I can breath again.

"_Morgan_..." Jaime? But it was like I was hearing the Scarab. But the Scarab was silenced right?

"_I love you_..." There it is again. Okay I need to find Blue, or Jaime.

I realized I was on the ground, when I found Blue firing his sonic cannon. Volcano was able to walk through it but the sonic was keeping him busy.

"Morgan!" I was suddenly pulled back. My eyes blinked slowly, and saw Blue wasn't only blasting away Volcano, but the building as well.

My eyes scanned who pulled me out of the way and I saw Tye. "Thanks,"

"_I'm_..._sorry_..." Theres Jaime's voice again!

"Just how well do you know this guy?" The electricity boy asked.

"Hey, Jaime's fighting an evil robot cutting him some okay?" Tye defended.

"Whatever, we've got bystanders to save." He turned towards me. "Morgan are you helping us?"

I nodded, unsure of what to do, because honestly I have no idea what's going on with Jaime. "Yeah,"

I followed Tye, and the guy with the electricity, to find the rest of the people inside. I helped Asami with the professor, whole Virgil got a guard.

"Virgil, Asami-san! Domo, thank you." The professor said. Oh so his name is Virgil. Got it.

We met up with the rest of the group. "I think we got everyone out."

Then Volcano was coming out of the wall. I used my shield to protect us from some of the falling rubble.

But the andriod easily got back up. And when he did he trapped us all in weird hand looking statues.

"Time to sacrifice your victory and save the meat bags like a good hero!" Red Volcano said.

"You shouldn't stereotype!" Blue yelled before blasting him with another ray. The android fell back and Blue went after him again.

I struggled against the rock, but used my telekinesis to break the surrounding rock.

"Your friend was going to sacrifice us!" The guy with the thick black hair said.

"_My rose_..." That is Jaime's voice, I know it is. But why is he speaking like I would hear the Scarab, unless-

No, it can't be! I mean Greenie silenced him right? Yeah he did break through my shield around him to do it, but don't I still have a connection with Jaime, even without the Scarab?

I can't loose him, not now.

I focused on where I heard the voice. "_Jaime_,"

"_Morgan_..."

"_No! Please don't leave me!_"

"_I promised_..._never to hurt you_..."

"_Jaime please fight back! Fight back dammit!_"

It was like I heard him chuckle. "_I love you so much..."_

"_Please no!_"

And then the voice was gone. I hadn't realize but I was crying. I quickly looked over and saw Blue putting one of the sonic cannons into the andriod, and it turned a light glowing blue.

It exploded.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't do anything.

Was Jaime, really gone?

Blue Beetle landed in front of the 'runaways'. "Now we get you to Green Beetle."

"Jaime, I dunno-"

"Tye, this is not up for debate!" Blue interrupted him. "We need to go now!"

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" Oh no, TV reporters.

I found myself actually moving. But when I did move I ran.

* * *

**JAIME'S P.O.V**

It was like darkness everywhere.

"_Jaime_?" I heard in my head. It was that beautiful angelic voice I've know for sixteen years.

"_Morgan_..."

Her voice responded quickly. "_No! Please don't leave me!_"

"_I promised_..._never to hurt you_..." Boy that was the truth.

"_Jaime please fight back! Fight back dammit!_" I'm hurting her now aren't I?

I chuckled softly. "_I love you so much..."_

"_Please no!_"

Then I was greeted by my past. Memories engulfed my brain. It was like Morgan was trying to use her powers, without knowing, to save me.

* * *

_"Jaime! Give me my hat back!" Morgan yelled, running after me in the backyard._

_I laughed. "Never!"_

_"Why?" _

_"Because," I slipped her hat on. "I like Cookie Monster."_

_She turned to me and burst out laughing._

_"Why are laughing?" I asked her._

_"Because...you're...wearing...a..girl's...hat.." She breathed out between laughs.  
_

* * *

_"Do I really have to tell you why?" It's now or never. I leaned forward and kissed her. Ever heard the expression it was like fireworks or bombs exploding? Yeah it was like that. When she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I, in turn, wrapped my arms around her torso, I felt like the happiest guy in the world.  
_

* * *

_"Well, we should start with some tests." Black Canary said before walking out. Then Morgan got up too. I quickly followed her, no way I was letting her go now_.

_"Morgan!" I called after her._

_"Morgan, please." She turned around._

_"Reyes, you realize I'm helping you right?"_

_"No!" I snapped. I'm not gonna let her get into this. "I don't want you getting hurt."_

_"Sorry Reyes, but I'm part of this as much as you are. But why didn't you tell me?" She asked me, and I immediately felt guilty._

_"I was.." I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what to say. "Afraid-"_

_She cut me off by kissing me. God, I love this woman. My hands went around her waist, and hers around my neck, as I melted into the kiss feeling her soft lips against mine. Is this heaven? It must be. _

_Morgan pulled away and pressed her forehead against mine. "I'm with you until the end. I promise."_

_I smiled. "Okay."  
_

* * *

_"Now, we run!" Green Beetle said before lifting up Arsenal, Robin, and Impulse._

_I picked up Katana bridal style and smiled at her."Hey, my beautiful joven se levantó."_

_Her blushing is going to be the death of me, I swear._

_"I haven't came up with a nickname for you yet, besides Reyes." Kat said._

_I pecked her forehead, feeling the slight heat from her checks. before flying off after Green. "And how long are you gonna spend time on that?"_

_"You know me too well." She said, which made me chuckle._

_When we made it towards the Smallville farm, I was standing in front of Katana with her legs around my torso, arms around my neck, and her head on my shoulder._

_Thank you armor, or else you could see me blushing.  
_

* * *

_"Morgan?" I asked, and she lifted her head from my chest. "Hmm?"_

_"When all this is done, what's gonna happen to us?" This is it Reyes. Tell her. Do it._

_"Well," She started to play with my jacket. "I hope we're still apart of the team-"_

_I interrupted her. "No that's not what I meant."_

_Morgan turned her head, probably confused. "Then what do you mean."_

_Do it. Come on you've know the girl for sixteen years. You said you loved her when you were little, alot. You can do it now._

_I took her, soft hands in mine and realized how perfect they fit. I sighed and looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes. "Morgan, Te amo,"_

_Her eyes widened, as I kept searching her eyes for a response. _

_"I love you too," When she said those words, I leaned down and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had, with all the emotions I felt for her spilling out. Morgan's hands went into my hair, slowing tugging at it, while mine roamed her sides. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave me. _

_Her hands went down my back as she slowly tugged at my jacket. I took it off, without breaking the kiss, and it fell to the ground. We both kicked off our shoes, and somehow made it to the ground._

_She was hovering over me, but my lips were still against hers. "Best first date ever." I chuckled._

_"I know," She smiled._

_"I love you," I repeated with more confidence than before._

_Morgan's gently hands went towards my face, and pushed some of the hair away, then she stoked my check with her thumb. "I love you too,"_

_In a matter of seconds my lips were against hers with a little bit more force. _

_I'm so glad the Scarab got silenced, who knows what it would be saying now.  
_

* * *

_I nodded. "Yep," I pinned her to the bed, holding her hands in place, and my legs on either side of her. "Because you can't do anything about it."_

_She stuck her tongue out at me. "I can go full Katana on your ass,"_

_God, I love this woman. _

_"You could," I got closer to her ear, I could've swore she shivered slightly. "But you wouldn't."_

_My lips attached to hers after that. When I loosed her hands, they went up into my hair and she ran her small fingers though it. Then her legs went up around my waist, bringing us even more closer, with her flushed against me. I could feel her heartbeat fast against my chest. _

_I made small little circles and patterns against her sides, when I licked her bottom lip. In a matter of seconds her mouth opened allowing me entrance and I had a dominance battle in her mouth, with my tongue. _

_I started to trail my hands against her stomach and some of her ticklish spots, causing her to gently tug at my hair. Who knew that could be so hot? I softly moaned in her mouth, and I felt her smile. _

_When she pulled away, which I really didn't want her too even though I didn't mind if we got farther but I didn't want to push her, she placed her hands on my cheeks._

_"Spend the night?" I asked, I probably look like a grinning idiot who just won the lottery._

_"Of course," She nodded._

_I laid down next to her and my arms went around her, like an instinct. She placed her arms on my chest and snuggled closer._

_"Jaime?' Morgan asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you," I felt my heart race a little bit._

_I kissed the top of her head. "I love you too,"  
_

* * *

**WAH! I'm crying so hard right now! Bob would like to add, when it's Jaime's P.O.V. play this song called: Must be the Feeling- Nero (Brookes Brothers Remix) which is a dubstep song.**

**The truth? I had cried while writing Jaime's P.O.V. I'm serious! Bob helped me too but she was able to keep her cool while listening to the song, until she re-read it.**

**And now were both crying like idiots.**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	13. Disappearing

**Hiya guys! I would advise you to have some tissues near you...Just in case.**

**Chapter 12: Disappearing**

**Chapter Song: Nitesky- Robot Koch feat. John LaMonica**

_No-one knows, what it's like, You and Me, you and I, Underneath, the night sky. You and me, you and I, I get lost all the time, And my thoughts, in my mind. You come to, I collide. In the dark, by my side, If you let her soul burn and, Let her soul burn, and Let her Soul bur-ur, She would come right right to you.  
_

* * *

When I ran, I found myself taking out my comm, tearing out my pony tail holder, and dropping my bow. My face was still fresh with tears, and when I thought I stopped crying I didn't.

I had no idea where to go to. If I went back to the cave, I don't think they would believe me because Blue would try to act as normal as possible , and if I went to Greenie he would probably kill me. And if I went back home, Mrs. Reyes might call and ask where Jaime is.

But...Jaime's gone...

_My fault..._

My knees became weak again, and I just fell to the ground. My mind was just completely blank. I couldn't think of anything, but one though kept coming towards my mind and I could push it out, no matter how hard I tried.

Jaime Reyes.

What can I do? I feel so helpless. I have no idea what do...

When I looked up the sky I saw the moon and...another moon? It was slightly smaller and a little bit grayer.

"_Moonlight to Katana?_" I heard in my comm that I dropped and couple feet away.

"_Katana? You there?_" I cringed before picked up my comm and placing it my ear. "Yeah?"

I heard Moonlight let go a sigh of relief. "_Come on down to the cave. We have a mission with-_"

"The second moon in the sky?" I cut her off.

"P_recisely. Now hurry, Blue is kinda worried about you. Moonlight out._" That's a damn lie. I looked around at my scattered objects that I just dropped.

The Reach...the freaking Reach...

You're dead. I'm so gonna murder you're fucking faces. You made the Scarab take control over my best friend and..and...it's all my fault.

If I hadn't been so stupid and listened to Moonlight, back when the cave got blew up, the Reach wouldn't have tampered with my shield power, causing Greenie to come in, and probably know how to by-pass my shield because he's a Martian.

The Scarab taking control over Jaime is all my fault.

_My fault..._

No. Just because it is my fault doesn't mean I can't fight back! I will help Jaime fight back! Even if it kills me. I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting my Jaime back.

And that is a damn, motherfiretrucking promise.

**THE WARWOLD  
MAY 26 11:58 UTC**

I was running along side Impulse, with Beast Boy and Blue Beetle flying above us. Moonlight is with Superboy and Wondergirl, so I guess I'm the only girl on this team.

"Beta-squad is in route to the key chamber." Blue informed on his comm to Nightwing. "We snag the crystal key and the threat ends."

As we kept running there was a small light above us, revealing a train-looking cart.

"No where to hide," His voice, sounds just like Jaime's...Come on Morgan! You gotta play along, and then take action...

"_Jaime, if only you could hear me..._" I said, in my mind.

There was a short paused. "_I can hear you Morgan_."

Wait what?

"Katana!" I heard Impulse shot. I blinked a couple seconds before I realized we were getting attacked, by diamond-looking things that have laser beams.

Lovely.

I used my telekinesis and pushed a group of them together, causing them to explode.

"_Jamie?!_" I shouted in my head. "_If you can hear me than fight back dammit! I can't loose you!_"

"_I know,_" Was all he said, before I couldn't hear anything else from the link.

Wait, did I just establish a telekinetic link between me and Jaime?

Maybe I can use that to save him!

Impulse, Beast Boy, and I took out some more, while Blue Beetle informed Nightwing on his comm.

"Beta to watchtower, we've been spotted! The Warworld knows we're here!" He informed.

I flipped up in the air, and took out some more of the diamond-lasers that were attacking us. I'm a complete badass, even when I'm trying to save my boyfriend...

We kept moving forward, destroying the diamond-laser things on the way, and made it towards the crystal key chamber.

"Beta to watchtower, we're in." Blue Beetle informed.

I looked ahead of me and saw the crystal key. "And there it is," I said into my comm.

"Uh, this could take a while." That's something Jaime would say...Snap out of it!

Then, a lot more diamond-laser thing came at us. Great. When they came straight towards us, I put my shield over us and they exploded.

I smirked. "That held 'em off."

"For now," Impulse said, ruining the mood.

BB turned into a giant gorilla and I helped him take down one side, while Impulse and Blue took down the other.

I took out my compact bow, and shot at some of the incoming ones that were going towards Blue and Impulse.

After we took them down, we walked towards the crystal key.

"I'll just take that," Blue Beetle grabbed it, and the lights around and above us turned off. "For safe keeping."

"Great job, everyone. Report back so when can take you home." Nightwing said, on the comm.

"Sounds like plan," I heard Moonlight say.

I smiled. "We did it,"

"So crash," Impulse smirked.

"I'll never understand those sayings..." I admitted, causing him to laugh.

The rest of the team made it back to retreat we were first at when we made in the Warworld. Beast Boy changed back into himself, when Batgirl and Robbie came in.

"Wooh! Do we rock?" Batgirl asked.

"Girl, we rock!" Bee agreed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Not over here. Hey where's alpha?" Mal questioned.

Karen and Mal had their little moment when alpha came in.

"Wow," I heard Ansernal say. "How do I get that reward?"

Wondergirl took him by surprise and kissed him on the check.

"It's a start." I rolled my eyes.

"Katana?" I turned my head to Blue. W-was he actually talking to me? Like was it him?

I gulped, as he pulled me away from the team. "Yeah, Blue?"

"_It's me,_" Jaime?

I removed my goggles, from my eyes. "_Is it really you?_"

"_I'm not sure how long it'll last, but I'm positive._" I found myself wrapped my arms around his neck and kissing him. I didn't care if BB was there, he's gonna find a girlfriend someday and do the same thing.

I felt the bond between me and Jaime grow a little stronger, when I felt him kiss back. This is Jaime, and I don't know how long it will last but he's my Jaime.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep it PG!" I heard Impulse warn.

I pulled away, and rested my forehead against his. "_Please, don't go._"

"_I lov- AH!_" No Jaime! I felt his sudden pain, like it was burning fire spreading through my veins.

Then the pain was gone, and no one seemed to notice.

"Well now that the gang's all here." No Jaime!

Blue took out Impulse with the crystal key, and fired a sonic blast at BB and Batgirl. I flipped out of the way, and landed next to Moonlight.

"Blue, what are you doing?!" Superboy questioned, still holding Mongul.

He didn't answer, but instead he flew towards him, and punched him into the wall. Then he flipped Mongul over onto Wondergirl, and stapled her arms to floor

"Stop!" I screamed, as I lunged at him.

I could've swore I saw a hesitated before he fired me with a sonic cannon, and I blacked out.

He hesitated, which means, is he halfway in control and halfway not?

_My fault..._

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I needed to cut it off for the next chapter and on top of all that, I'm sick, like really sick. My throat is so very sore, to the point were I can't speak, and my stomach hurts to the point were I can't move. So I've been stuck in bed alllll day. Fun huh?**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	14. Panick Attack and Saving Her

**Hey guys. I really, really, really thank you for all the 'Get Wells', because it actually made me feel much better, even though I had to take a lot of medicine I have a fever of 99.8 but hey, I'm all good!**

**And can u believe 44 reviews?! IKR!**

**I luv u guys so much!**

**Be prepared for a whole lot of jam packed action, Moonlight/Nightwing (since it was requested, wink wink) and...well you'll see, but I would advise you to listen to the chapter song (re-listen if needed) because it just adds to the whole thing. Also read slowly, so you can soak in the words...Ik kinda sounds sappy but hey! I like sappy things..like...like trees! I aint hatin' on no trees! Pssssh naw!**

**P.O.V.'s might change from time to time..so be prepared for that. **

**Chapter 13: Panick Attack and Saving Her**

**Chapter Song: Hanging On- Ellie Goulding (Sound Remedy Dubstep Remix)**

_You know we can get away, Because I'm calling your name, Every day I feel this pain, But you just turn and walk away, I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me, I just don't know what is wrong, with you and me._

* * *

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

"Morgan? Morgan?" Naomi pleaded to Morgan. Morgan slightly opened her eyes, feeling pain on every inch of her body.

Morgan's eyes finally snapped open, and the first thing she saw Moonlight standing over her. Naomi, was beaten and bruised from her arms, down to her legs, and the blue fabric of her uniform was slightly soaked with blood.

"Morgan," Naomi repeated, as she struggled to help Morgan stand up, considering she was having trouble standing up herself.

"Big sis," Katana was referring to Moonlight. "Are you okay?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. "Never better," She winced when she stood up a little better. "Little sis..."

"Let's go, move!" Someone shouted. Morgan looked around the room and saw that everyone was either having trouble standing up, or walking over to the person that shouted: Arsenal.

Naomi, struggled, again, to stand up as she started to get a little bit heavier on Morgan's side.

"Superboy!" Morgan called out. Conner turned around, and saw his teammate in trouble. He moved to her side, and draped an arm around her, helping her stand up.

"You had a pretty rough time I take it?" Morgan asked.

"She was the last one standing, and I think he broke he ribs." Conner informed. Naomi eyes started to close, slowly.

"No!" Morgan snapped. "Naomi! Stay awake!"

Naomi smiled weakly. "That's a song...right?"

"Yeah sure," Katana pretended to agree, as she led Moonlight over towards Arsenal and the others.

"Okay get ready, there's a squad of Reach soldiers waiting for us." Morgan looked to Naomi again, who was still struggling. Morgan took a deep breath, inhaling all the oxygen she could, as she got into a battle stance, when Arsenal opened the door.

Everyone was taken by surprised when all the guards were taken out and, there stood Miss Martian, Nightwing, and Sphere.

"Naomi!" Nightwing exclaimed. He was at her side, in a matter of seconds, examining every bruise, and scrap on her.

He took her from Superboy and embraced her. "Naomi," He breathed.

She lightly wrapped her bruised arms around him, and buried her face in his neck. "Dick," She whispered, making sure he only heard it.

He felt her chest slowly inhale...and then finally exhale against his. "Don't leave me Naomi," Nightwing whispered.

Naomi got the power to smirk, as she removed herself from Dick's chest to look at his face.

It felt like hours, as they both searched into each others eyes. Naomi felt like they were the only ones there on the Warwold, or even in the room for that matter.

"Never," She finally breath out, placing both of her hands on his face. Dick took that opportunity and pressed his lips against hers, kissing Naomi as gently as he could.

Morgan looked around, as her 'Big Sister' shared a passionate kiss with the team's leader, and rolled her eyes.

"Ehm, ehm." Arsenal interrupted. It was after a couple moments before Nightwing broke the kiss with his girlfriend.

"Hey fearless leader, better late than never." Arsenal took Nightwing's now serious face as a joke.

"Everyone safe?" He asked, keeping a secure lock around Naomi's waist.

Arsenal looked back at the team, was being helped up by the runways, and then looked back at Nightwing. "For now,"

"The crystal key?" Nightwing questioned.

"Gone!" There was crash, causing him to turn for second, but he realized it was Black Beetle and Mongul. "But we better get gone too, before one of them declares a winner!"

"Right," Nightwing agreed. "Move out."

Nightwing helped his girlfriend into the bioship, and watched as Morgan sat down next to her, cleaning up her wounds.

The leader smiled. He always thought of them as 'Sisters', like if one got hurt, the other one would be at their side. He went to talk to the 'Runways' and Morgan talked to Naomi.

"Had a nice make-out session?" Morgan teased, smirking in the process.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I missed him. Of course it was a good make-out session."

Morgan placed another band-aid on her shoulder, before looking down, remembering Jaime.

"Oh," Naomi's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's cool." Morgan forced a fake smile, but Naomi couldn't tell that there was a lot of pain behind that smile. "Besides, you would do the same."

She nodded. "Yeah,"

Morgan hugged her Big sis on last time before she collapsed into the bioship's chair and fell asleep.

**MORGAN'S P.O.V.**  
**BLÜDHAVEN  
MAY 30 6:21 EDT**

_"You can't catch me!" I pouted, siting at the top of the tree, hiding from Jaime._

_"Oh come on, Morgan!" Jaime tried jumping onto the branch I used to climb up the tree, but he ended up falling._

_My eyes widened. "Jaime!" I jumped down from the tree, and ran to his side._

_"Jaime?" I asked shaking him._

_Then I noticed he was chuckling._

_I lightly shoved him. "You meanie! I thought you got hurt."_

_"It was worth you getting down from the tree though right?" He asked._

_I nodded. "Of course I care. You're my best friend."_

_"You're my best friend too," Jaime agreed._

_"Wanna play on the swings?" I asked. _

_He jumped up and held out his hand. "Onward Wendy, to Neverland!"_

_I giggled. "To Neverland!" I laughed when he mimicked the Peter Pan pose._

"Morgan?" I woke up to see Garfield looking at me. "We're here."

"Thanks Gar." I ruffled his hair, before following everyone into the warehouse.

When we got in Impulse rushed towards Nightwing.

"Look I know this missing key is important, but we need to focus on-" Impulse got cut off, when Nightwing turned on the TV.

"Blue Beetle!" Cat Grant finished for Impulse. "The so called Reach hero has dominated this news cycle with General Tseng's announcement to present Blue Beetle with the international medal of valor for saving the Earth from the Warworld."

Robin paused the TV. "That's a load of good press for a traitor."

"Hey! Don't blame Blue!" Impulse argued. "He's as much a captive of the Reach as we were. We have to set him free…you know, before he conquers Earth and enslaves all man-kind."

"Thanks Impulse," I sighed.

That just made me feel so much better.

**GIAZ HOUSELD  
JUNE 13 8:28**

I went home after, I made sure Moonlight was okay. I also made sure that I went through my window, because I wouldn't be able to handle my mother right now. I'm way too tired.

But I didn't fall asleep. Instead, I turned on the news.

"I am so honored by your kind attentions, and so honored to be your hero!" Blue Beetle said, waving a lot. I can tell that's not him. It's just so weird...

People in the background cheered.

Then he posed like Peter Pan. I burst out laughing. Now, I could tell that was the Scarab.

"Uh," Cat Grant walked up to Blue Beetle. "As your profile experience do you worry about increase scrutiny?"

"Nah, I welcome it. Let 'em watch." I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV.

"Morgan?" I heard as the door opened. Clary walked in, and smiled. "Morgan!" She hugged me tightly.

"Ow, Clary, not so tight." I said, and she pulled away.

"Sorry," She apologized.

I smiled. "It's okay. Now where's mom?"

She shrugged. "I have no clue."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed my mom's number.

"Mom?"

"Morgan! Get down here now!" She yelled into the phone.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Nancy! She's having her baby right now!" I jumped off the bed, and grabbed my jacket.

"I'll be there soon." I replied quickly before hanging up.

I searched around for Justin's motorcycle keys. Once I found them I grabbed the two helmets, next to bike, and passed one to Clary.

"We're going to the hospital. Just hold on tight, don't you dare let go whatever you do. Promise?"

My litter sister nodded. "Promise," She held out her pinky. I smiled before locking my pinky with hers, putting on my helmet, and setting off towards the hospital.

As I drove past stores, I made sure Clary was still hanging on. She was okay.

Then my head started to throb with pain. I tried to shake it off, but it kept coming back, and each time it did, it hurt more.

The bike started to loose control. I couldn't focus. It was like, everything was going in slow motion, even the sounds.

I could barely hear my sister calling out my name. I could barely see the cars passing by, or the people looking worriedly out their window.

My hands slipped.

I found myself holding onto Clary as I rolled onto the grass.

Head, eyes, arms, legs, everything hurts. I can't focus.

I think I'm having a panic attack.

"Sissy!" Clary screamed in front of me, but it sounded like it was miles away. "Morgan!" She screamed again, but it sounded miles away, again.

I felt all the stress about my dad getting re-married, me and Jaime, Jaime getting controlled by the Reach, me getting almost killed by my boyfriend, and Nancy having my new half-brother or sister.

It all just piled on top of me and I couldn't handle it.

My heart started to beat faster and louder against my chest, like a huge drum. My breathing felt slow, but as I looked around, everything was slow.

I couldn't take it.

So, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**JAIME'S P.O.V.  
****BIALYA  
****JUNE 14 5:35 UTC+2****  
**

I rubbed the back of my neck, and I looked around. Batgirl and Zatanna explained how they saved me, and how Green Beetle tapped into Morgan's shield.

"Wait, where is Morgan?" I asked.

Moonlight eye's widened. "She-she-uh,"

"Moonlight," I urged. "What happened?"

She looked down unable to continue. Oh no, is she? Is she gone? Hurt?

"She had a panic attack, and slipped into a coma." Impulse informed, looking down as well.

"What?!" I said horrified. "Where is she? I need to see her!"

"Blue, calm down. She's in the hospital, we'll take you to her. Okay?" Moonlight promised.

Morgan hasn't had a panic attack since her dad left. And now that her dad is back, and he has a kid... All this stress must have gotten to her.

And when I hurt her..Oh god..I almost broke her arm, blasting her with the sonic cannon.

I didn't realize it but we were already in El Paso at the hospital, and I noticed Mrs. Giaz's car.

My armor disappeared and I ran in, to the front desk.

"Morgan Giaz! I'm here to see Morgan Giaz!" I exclaimed.

The lady at the desk nodded, before looking at a paper. "She's in room B09."

I ran towards the rooms and searched for B09, with Bart and Naomi not to far behind me.

When I reached the room I almost fell to my knees. Mrs. Giaz, Clary, Justin, and Morgan's dad were sitting in chairs, across from the room, watching as Morgan eyes were closed and the heart monitor made slight beeps.

"Jaime!" I heard her mother gasp. "What are you doing-"

I cut her off. "Can I go in there?"

She looked at Morgan before looking back at me. "I don't kn-"

"I need to see her." I demanded. She sighed and nodded, sitting down next to Clary and falling asleep. Bart and Naomi stayed back as I walked into the room.

Morgan's black hair was slipped onto the pillow, and various things were hooked up to her. I knelled beside her bed, and grabbed her hand.

It was real this time.

It was _her_. It wasn't a memory. This was Morgan.

"Morgan?" I ran my fingers through her silky black hair. "It's me. For real this time. Please, please wake up. The team, your mom, Clary needs you. I...I need you."

I felt the bond that we had grow stronger and the heart monitor sped up just a little bit.

"_Joven se levantó_?" I said. Her blue eyes snapped open and she gasped.

She took a couple deep breaths, before her gaze met mine. "Wh-what?"

"It's me, Morgan. I promise."

Morgan smiled.

* * *

**AWWWWWW! Ik I just couldn't have them separated for too long. Can you believe it's almost the end? I don't want it to end though! I might make some short Morgan/Jaime scenes before the next episode so...**

**And again sorry it's short. I still love you guys for the 'Get Well' love. :)**

**M'kay Bye.**


	15. Finally Together

**Okay I'm am really sorry but a couple days back, I went to the hospital with a 105 degree fever, and I was basically hurting everywhere in my stomach. But I don't want to go into detail about what happened so...**

**Anyways! I love you guys so much for the reviews! I read them when I came back and I was just so happy!**

**Chapter 14: Finally Together**

**Chapter Song: Heart by Heart- Demi Lovato**

_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find, Everything falls in place, all the stars align, When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul, Don't let go, Someone comes into your life, It's like they've been in your life forever. No there's no one else's eyes, That could see into me, No one else's arms can lift, Lift me up so high, Your love lifts me out of time, And you know my heart by heart...  
_

* * *

I smiled, and just started at Jaime. I suddenly realized I was in the hospital, one because of the smell, two the pastel painted walls, and three I'm laying in a hospital bed, with about five million things hooked up to me.

"I know I'm pretty and all but what?" I rolled my eyes.

I poked Jaime's cheek and couple times, then his nose, shoulder, and chest. "I'm just making sure it's you. How did you break through before?"

"You. I just focused on you, and I could the Scarab couldn't handle it so it gave in."

"M-me?"

Jaime smiled. "Yes, you."

I reached out to touch his face, and I stroked his check with my thumb. "I'm sorry,"

"What are you sorry for? I should be saying that. I hurt the team...I hurt you.."

I bit hard on my lip to stop the tears that were about to form. "They'll forgive you. But it's my fault that the Scarab took control." Jaime looked like he was going to protest, but I shoke my head. "Listen. Back when the cave got blew up, and we got captured, Moonlight told me to stay when the Terror Twins were holding BB. And if I would've listened, the Reach wouldn't have tampered with my powers, and Greenie comes in, knows how to get through my shield power, and boom."

"Morgan," I kept my head down, but Jaime grabbed my chin gently and lifted my head up. "It's not your fault. It's the stupid Reach. None of this was your fault."

I could already feel the tears coming down from my eyes. "But it still feels like it..."

Jaime brushed the tears from my eyes, and crashed his lips onto mine. I instantly kissed back, and I could the heart monitor sped up. He smirked in the kiss, and pulled away.

"I love you," He breathed out.

"I love you too," I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up, or just making random styles, which made Jaime laugh.

"Morgan!" The door suddenly opened revealing my mother, who had red, puffy eyes. "Y-you're awake."

I nodded. "I'm awake. Unless this is a dream..."

Jaime chuckled. "Yeah this is a huge dream."

"Shut up, Reyes." I lightly shoved him.

My mother smiled. "I can go get the doctor if you want me too."

"Actually I wanna get out of here. I hate the smell of hospitals." Mom rolled her eyes.

Jaime kissed my forehead, and lent down towards my ear. "I'm gonna tell the team you're okay."

I nodded and kissed his check before he left.

Mom sat down on the hospital bed. "You and Reyes-"

"Mom!"

"What?" We both ended up laughing. "You love him, don't you?"

"Psshh, maybe."

She rolled her eyes, and then her expression turned more serious. "Nancy had the baby."

"Oh," I looked down. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, they named him Seth Antonio. He's you're half-brother-"

I cut her off. "No offense, but I'll care for the kid, just not anything from dad."

"He brought you here."

"What?"

She nodded. "Clary found your phone in your pocket, and dialed his number. He was there in a matter of seconds."

I frowned. "Why did he leave then?"

"It's complicated. Besides," She kissed my forehead. "I don't want you having another panic attack. I'll go talk with the doctor about you leaving."

"Okay, thanks." I said, before she walked out.

About five minutes later my mom walked back in with a guy, who I presumed to be a doctor, and grabbed the clipboard that was next to my bed.

"Miss Giaz-"

"Morgan," I corrected.

"Morgan," He started to read down the paper that was on the clipboard. "You seem to fine. It was a miracle that you woke up."

I smiled thinking of Jaime. He saved me. Let's see that's two or three times now?

"I guess it'll be alright for you to leave today." The doctor said, as he started to remove the various tubes that were hooked up to me. After that I went to take a shower, my mom had brought some jeans, sneakers, a shirt, a beanie, and basic make-up, which I requested because I probably look like shit.

I waved at the doctor. "Thank you."

"No problem, Morgan." He waved back.

I was then tackled into a hug. "SISSY!"

Clary. I hugged her back and she wrapped her little arms around me.

"You're okay," She said, when I put her down on the ground.

"Yep. I'm too awesome to go, remember?"

She giggled. "I know!"

"Thanks for being a smartie, and calling dad."

"You're not mad at me?" Clary expression turned a little sad.

I got down on the ground at her level. "Never. I'm actually thankful that you did."

She hugged me again. "I love you Morgan."

"Love you too, smartie." I kissed her forehead. I held her at my side, until we made it the car.

Justin was waiting at home, and he engulfed me into a hug. Woah, okay he is officially the best step-dad forever.

I pulled away. "Before you ask, I'm peachy."

He laughed. "I was actually going to say that you go over to the Reyes. Jaime went there after he went to see you."

"Okay," I sprinted out the door and went towards the Reye's house. I saw another person standing next to Jaime. Bart.

He sped towards me and gave me a hug. "Glad you're awake, Jaime hasn't shut up about you."

I turned to Jaime. I know I just saw him like a hour ago, but I have him back. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck. He, in turn, wrapped them around my waist and spun me around.

When I pulled away, he pressed his lips to mine. We kept our arms around each other and just had a little make-out session right there.

Jaime pulled away, and rested his forehead against mine. "That's gonna be a daily basis, from now on."

I giggled. "Not hourly?"

"Now that can be arranged." He kissed my nose, when a coughing broke us up. Oh yeah, Bart still here.

Bart rolled his eyes. "Stop being cute."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever. You're just mad, 'cause you don't have a girlfriend, and I'm taking Jaime away from you."

"She can take me away anytime." Jaime chuckled.

The speedster threw his hands up in the air. "Do I have to say keep it PG every time you two are together?"

Me and Jaime both smirked. "Maybe."

"I really need to find a girlfriend." Bart muttered.

"And then we'll tease you about it, _hermano_."

* * *

**Who liked it? I mean they are both 16 so what do you think should happen next? I just like you're guys feedback, because it gives me ideas, like when insane is normal requested Moonlight and Nightwing fluff. **

**Morgan's outfit is on polyvore, so just go on my profile, click and boom! You're there.**

**Oh and did anyone else see Bob write a review? I saw that BOB!**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	16. His Thoughts

**As requested from LadyFelton1994, the grand date (not planned by Bart, thank lawdy), and alot of things are gonna happen. Lot's of things in-love 16 year-olds would do..are you following my train of thought? Okay..here we go.**

**Also srry I haven't updated..the excuse? School. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 15: His Thoughts**

**Chapter Song: I Wouldn't Mind- He is We**

_Merrily we fall, Out of line, out of line, I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side, Swinging in the rain, Humming melodies, We're not going anywhere until we freeze, I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid, Forever is a long time, But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side, Carefully we'll place our destiny, You came and you took this heart, and set it free, Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me, I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are, I'm not afraid, anymore, I'm not afraid, Forever is a long time, But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side, Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile, I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all, You so know me, Pinch me gently, I can hardly breathe. _

_Forever is a long, long time,_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile,_

_I wouldn't mind it at all,_

_I wouldn't mind it at all._

**Sorry I just had to put the whole song on here. **

**Bob: Stop crying!**

**Me: Shut up, Bob!**

* * *

**JAIME'S P.O.V**

Morgan and I sat on a boulder looking out at El Paso. She had a earphone in one ear, and the other one was in mine.

"_Take your shoes off, let your hair down and (go berserk), all night long. Grow your beard out, just weird out and (go berserk), all night long_!" We sang at the top of our lungs.

After that we burst out laughing, and she turned off her Ipod. Then she snuggled up next to me.

Go on. Ask her. Just do it.

"_Ask the girl, Reyes._" Shut up Scarab!

"Ask me what?" Morgan asked, looking up from my chest.

Oh crap. Uh, think! Reyes think!

"I-um-uh-" Face palm. Great job.

She giggled. "Jaime, what's up?"

"The sky," I answered, with a smug look on my face. She lightly shoved me, and I got off the boulder.

"Where we goin'?" She asked, as she jumped on my back.

"You'll see." I started to walk towards a small creek Bart found. The creek had a tiny waterfall, little fishes, and tall trees around it.

"So," Morgan got off my back. "Where in the middle of nowhere, for a creek?"

"Precisely." I said, causing her to roll her eyes.

I looked at Morgan. She was wearing a blue tank top, one of my gray hoodies, shorts that showed off her slightly tanned legs, and her converse. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she was wearing make-up which she didn't need, at all.

"Checking me out, Reyes?" She asked, blushing.

I walked towards her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Is it a crime to say yes?"

"Maybe." She snaked her arms around my neck before I pressed my lips to hers. Our kisses started to become more heated, and we both didn't want to pull away. She fisted my hair, as my slid up her waist to her back and pulling her pressed me.

But sadly we both pulled away for air, and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Stop teasing me," Morgan whined.

"Oh, so I was teasing you?"

She rolled her eyes, with her eyelashes tickling my cheeks. "Obviously."

Before anything else happened I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a small box.

Morgan gasped. "Reyes, it's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Well," I pulled out the box, and revealed one of my great-grandmas rings. "It's a ring."

Now I know what you're thinking. And no I'm not proposing to her, it's one of those promise rings.

Yeah, the Reach is still a big problem but right now, it's me and Morgan, and we're kinda inseparable. I just wanted her to have the ring, to know how much I love her.

This time, this date, was planned by me.

And, I brought Doritos.

"Look I know we're full working teenagers, which kinda sounds weird, but I just wanted to make sure you knew, that you're my best friend, and that I love you more than anything. You wearing this ring, is basically saying you'll stay mine in the future." I explained pulling the ring from the box.

Morgan had small tears in her eyes. "A promise ring?"

I nodded. "Promise ring."

"Do I have to put it on myself?" She asked, giggling a bit. I shoke my head, and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you," She breathed out.

"I love you too, and," I pulled out the bag of chips. "I brought Doritos."

"Sweet!" Morgan exclaimed before stealing the chips and siting next to he creek.

I followed after her, and sat down next to her.

She took a couple chips before passing the bag to me. Her hands trailed around the water in the creek, and little fishes came up and circled around her fingers.

I smiled about how graceful and gentle she was. She would make a great moth-

Wait. Was I really thinking about that?

I mean yeah she just said, that she would be okay with being mine, but...she would make a great mother.

After we finished the chips, I scooted next to her.

"You have chip right there," I informed her, pointing to a spot on the right side of her lips. "I got it."

I brushed my thumb against her lip, brushing off the piece of chip and I just stared into her blue eyes.

Her eyes, were like a huge open sky, with little tiny stars twinkling from time to time. My eyes trailed to her soft, silky black hair, that I wanted to reach out and run my finger through.

"Jaime," Morgan murmured, her face inches from mine. I couldn't help it. My lips captured her into a passionate kiss, that left her speechless. Then her arms flew around my neck and winded themselves into my hair.

Before I knew it, our tongues we tangled together, and I was hovering over her. My fingers traced small circles around her sides, causing her to moan involuntarily.

I broke the kiss, to leave hot kisses down her neck, and around her collarbone, which made her slightly moan at the contact.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, slightly fisting my hair in process, as I trailed my fingers up her waist, then under her shirt. I smirked and pulled her closer to me, if that was even possible.

I felt her smooth skin under my fingertips as I moved small patterns on her stomach and thighs, which made her grip my hair tighter, causing us both to moan.

Her hands slid out of my hair, down my shoulders, and stopping on my chest, running her fingers along my chest. _Holy moley_..this woman knows how to make me go crazy.

We broke away for air for a couple seconds, before crashing our lips back onto each others. My hands started to remove her shirt, and she started to do the same with mine.

I knew where this was going. But I had to make sure it was okay with her first.

"_Claim the girl Reyes,"_ Scarab, you're not helping.

I broke away from the kiss. "Are you sure? I mean..do you want to?"

She giggled and smiled before giving me a small heated kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," My voice came out more huskier than I realized but she didn't seem to mind. I looked into her blue eyes, before pressing my lips to her.

She pulled back for a second. "And Scarab, don't you dare say anything."

I smirked, and kissed again with all the emotions spilling out.

The Scarab didn't say anything, and we didn't stop.

* * *

**OMG! 54 reviews, 13 favorites, and 27 follows? I didn't know a Blue Beetle/OC story would be that popular, but it's all thanks to you guys! **

**The outfit for Morgan, is on my profile, and so is the ring. **

**And to LadyFelton1994: I hope this is what you meant by taking it to the next level..O.O Did you think it was too much or what? That was my first time writing a scene like that...**

**Did you guys notice the Eminem song in the beginning? I absolutely **_**love**_** Eminem.**

**GO BERZERK!**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	17. Fighting in the Summit

**Alrighty guys..this is it, we getting close to the end...WAH!**

**Also, couldn't save it 'till the end but, 60 reviews! I died and went to Heaven right? I must have... Wait if I died and went to Heaven, do I get to met Blue Beetle and Nightwing? Oh that would be the day..**

**Chapter 16: Fighting in the Summit**

**Chapter Song: Fuzion Midnight Run (Rameses B Remix, Dubstep)**

* * *

**SANTA PRISCA**  
**JUNE 19 12:00 ECT**

I was watching the feud between the Reach and the Light, which was kinda funny. I mean if you were there right now, you could just feel the tension in the air. Okay Morgan, don't laugh.

"_Can we please go now? I'm starting to hate this uniform!_" Impulse complained. Eye roller.

"_Impulse, we can't. If we do, it could ruin the plan. Just wait for our cue_." Nightwing told him.

When I looked back to the feud, it was turning into a huge fight. Tigress and Deathstroke protected their side, while Black Beetle Beetle protected his. Kaldur stepped in between them.

"Enough! We are allies, not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents, the Justice League and their sidekicks." He did not just call us sidekicks! Eh, I know it's all part of the plan but still...

"Kaldur'ahm is quite correct." Savage agreed. Those scars, are kinda freaking me out. Just sayin'.

"Agreed." The ambassador said. "We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude Kaldur'ahm. Stand down Warrior."

"Ambassador-" Black gritted those his teeth.

"Stand down!" He ordered again.

Black Beetle growled, and his sonic went away after he fired the Reach guards out of the foam that Tigress shot at them.

"Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman, the Lanterns, and the rest will soon return to Earth and once again sway public opinion to their side?"

"Superman and those accused with him will never leave Rimbor," Vandal informed. "The attack we forced them to make on that world, plus a few placed bribes, has guaranteed their convictions."

The ambassador nodded. "And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian treaty from returning to Earth. Now that we've convinced U.N. Secretary Tseng to welcome us here. As for public opinion, I wouldn't be concerned. Though the tide has turned to a certain degree, it will be a simple matter to build on the foundation of half-truths we have already used to discredit the League in order to…" Ra's Al Ghul began to walk over to Tigress, "discredit them… again."

I focused on when Ra's walked in front of Tigress and ripped of her necklace revealing... Artemis. Hey my favorite archer!

"Artemis," Savage said, with his eyes narrowing at her.

"I don't understand," The ambassador had a confused expression on his face. "I thought Artemis was dead."

Here we go again with the tension in the air.

You could see the anger on Vandal's face. "So did we all, but it seems Tigress is Artemis."

"This is glamour charm," Ra's started to explain, holding the broken necklace in his hand. "created I'd wager by Zatanna or Doctor Fate to hide Artemis' true identity."

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis. If she lives, and in disguise as his lieutenant, then that means-" Now you're gettin' somewhere ambassador!

"That means Aqualad duped them all." Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! "Including his own Father."

Black Beetle let out a really, _really_, creepy laugh that sent shivers up my spin.

The ambassador sighed. "Kill them both." Black Beetle's hand turned into sythes and he went towards the two Atlanteans.

"No!" Manta ran forward and stepped in front of Kaldur. "I will not let you kill my son."

"He's right," Gun shot. Oh hey Miss M! Yeah she's disguised as Deathstroke at the moment. Another gun shot at Artemis. "The Light takes care of it's own."

I saw Manta kneeling beside Kaldur. Aw he does care! Then a holographic screen of Kaldur appeared. "If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over. The Light and the Reach deserve each other; both sides play at being partners, but the Reach believe the Light to be their naïve tools for conquest, when in fact, the Light has manipulated the Reach from day one."

Another holographic screen appeared next to Kaldur, showing the six members of the League that were sent to Rimbor. "It was the Light that brought Earth to the Reach's attention, by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light had set their trap, and the Reach snapped at their bait. Fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust the whole world into the galactic spotlight. Part of their complex survival of the fittest scheme for the planet. Which they believe will transform the Earth and the Light into the eventual rulers of the milky way."

"_Are we ready now?"_ Impulse asked, a little impatient.

Nightwing ignored his comment. _"Everyone in position and be ready to execute. Alpha squad in position_."

Beta, Gamma, and Delta were all accounted for and we were ready.

"Kaldur. Kaldur what have you done?" I heard Manta ask.

"He has in death done more damage to my plans than any living creature has wrought in 50,000 years. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so-" Vandal was interrupted by the ambassador.

"Argh! You Earthlings are a pestilence and a plague! You dare sabotage us? Dare betray us? Have you forgotten who controls the Warworld? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!" Yesh, what was in you're corn flakes this morning?

Vandal, who still looked calm, walked over to the ambassador. "That would indeed impress, as I have the Warworld's crystal key."

"That," Kaldur stood up, making the ambassador and Savage stare at him. "Is all I need to know."

"Kaldur, you're-"

"Alive," The Atlantean interrupted his father. "Yes."

"I you would," Who knew Artemis was such a great actress! "And I always heard the Great One was such a gentleman."

"Impossible, Deathstoke killed you both." Think again Vandal.

"Just for a little while. After all," Deathstroke's sword was held up telekinetically, and held against Savages' throat, and Deathstroke's eyes turning green. "I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage," Deathstroke turned into Miss Martian. "To my best friends. Not when a little misdirection and Hollywood special effects will do instead."

"For we value our true friends," Miss M and Kaldur met in front of Vandal. "and unlike you, we are not short on them."

Now that's our cue.

Guardian, Superboy, and Bee came from where the Reach entered, and Batgirl, Nightwing, Moonlight, and Kid Flash, came from where the Light entered.

Kid Flash smirked at Vandal. "Hey there Vady. You miss me?"

"Well play, well planned, but the Light always has contingencies," Savage said. The brain began to glow, and all the entrances where blocked off by a wall of rock.

Then the entrance at the top of the cave opened, and the rest of the Team, and other guards, jumped in. Impulse was right, these suits are kinda uncomfortable. I jumped in front of Moonlight and held one of the guards weapons in front of her. She nodded, knowing it was me.

"I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive," Savage informed, shooting glares directly at the visible Team. "Kill them all, Superboy may present a problem but we'll deal with him when all the other children are bleeding on the ground."

Oh that's always nice to picture.

"Still you refer to us as children, no wonder our successes mount," Kaldur smiled. "You consistently underestimate us."

"_It's go time,_" Moonlight smirked.

I jumped in the air, and took out one of the guards next to me. I ripped of the helmet revealing me, in my goggles. I ran where Blue was fighting and took down a couple more of the guards, by hitting them in their weak spots. After that I pulled out my crossbow, and fired foam arrows that stuck three guards together. Before they could break free, I did my signature move: I flipped in the air, and took one swipe to knock out all three, breaking the foam, and they all fell to the ground.

"Wow," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Blue, a couple feet in the air, speechless.

I bit my lip to hid back a smirk. "You got a little drool right there."

I gave him a small hug which he returned before running over to Artemis. Me and Gar had the same idea, and we hugged Artemis.

"What was that?" She asked laughing.

"I thought I lost my favorite archer!" Moonlight fake coughed. "Well one of my favorite."

"I'm still just so glad you're alive!" Gar exclaimed. "And that Aqualad's not a traitor!" Then Gar pointed at Nightwing, having a small glare. "No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, okay?"

"Yeah seconded it." Kid Flash smiled.

Aqualad sighed. "Agreed."

"Kaldur, this has been a good night." Nightwing put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe the best we've had since the 4 of us first took-off for Cadmus five plus years ago."

"Woah, woah, woah." I glared at Moonlight. "You took off to Cadmus? We are so having a talk young lady!"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Ah huh. Just to let you know, you're not very intimidating."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever."

"Come on. Enjoy the moment my friend. You've earned it." KF agreed.

"My boys!" Naomi exclaimed, while wrapped her arms around Kaldur, Nightwing, and KF.

Kaldur smiled. "Today has indeed, been a good day."

"Now there's the famous line." Naomi smirked, making her boyfriend laugh beside her.

* * *

**Okay... only two more chapters until.. it's over! But I don't want this story to end! But since, I don't have any good ideas for how I could continue for a sequel I don't know how to continue it. unless you guys want like a short 5 chapter story about Morgan and Jaime's life IN retirement. Now that I could do...**

**M'kay. Bye!**


	18. Together Until the End

**Hey guys. This is the **_**second to last chapter**_**... but there's one good thing out of all of this. But you're just going to have to read it to find out!**

**Oh and just to make sure: Do you guys want me to make like a short 5 chapter story about Morgan and Jaime like right after retirement (when there around 19-20)? If so, just tell me and I'll get to work on that!**

**Chapter 17: Together Until the End**

**Chapter Song: This is War- Thirty Seconds to Mars**

_A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left. We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth, It's a brave new world, From the last to the first._

* * *

**EL PASO**  
**JUNE 20 5:49 MDT**

"Promise me something?" I asked Jaime, right now we were laying on the top of his house, on the roof, watching the clouds.

"Anything." Was his answer, as he entangled his fingers with mine.

I turned to him with a serious expression on my face. "Don't.. don't die on me out there. Because I don't know how I would cop-"

Jaime smirked, and pressed his lips onto mine, cutting off my rambling. He pulled away, and rested his forehead against mine.

"I promise." He kissed my nose. "As long as you won't die on me either."

I shoke my head. "I won't. Besides you're stuck with me forever."

That was the truth. After that date he planned and we.. you know.. I've been more closer to Jaime, and we were even more inseparable. But to me? That was the best date ever, and not just because it wasn't planned by Bart.

What I mean is that Jaime, who almost got fully taken over by the Reach, went out of his way to plan a simple date, between us. And the Scarab? The Scarab almost ruined the perfect moment, but that didn't stop us. People say you're first time, hurts, or it's awkward, but for me: It was absolutely perfect. And I don't regret one moment of it.

Then another thing popped into my mind.

"Jaime," He turned his head. "Promise me something else."

"Yes, _joven se levantó_?"

"Teach me Spanish after all this?"

Jaime pecked my lips. "Done."

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY**  
**JUNE 2O 6:16 EDT**

I had my bow ready as we by-passed guards, to reach Black Beetle and the scientist.

"Enough! The Ambassador tied my hands," His arm turned into scythe blade. "But the Ambassador is gone. Now, all the hero meat will die."

"I would not be so sure." Aqualad said, right before Blue stapled the scientist to the window. She tried to struggle but that didn't work. I had a trick arrow ready at Aqualad's signal. He nodded and I fired at the Reach guards, while Blue and Green stapled them to the ground.

I heard a weird breaking noise and I saw Green's armor dissolving and him falling to the ground.

"I hate Martians. Destroying your scarab would kill most meat, but you survive, if briefly." No Green! I went to swipe at Black Beetle but he easily caught leg and threw me back into the wall.

Blue was about to fly over to me, but I shoke my head saying 'I'm fine'.

Black Beetle aimed a sonic cannon and Green Beetle, and before he could fire Blue stepping in between them.

"No!" Blue yelled, just before he got hit.

"You!" The evil Beetle hissed. Oh I like that nickname for him. Evil Beetle. "You were the cause of this debacle. It is long past time your scarab was destroyed, and you're life ended." Little purple legs of the Scarab picked up Blue and his Scarab turned purple.

"Ah!" He screamed out in pain. Then I suddenly felt the pain too. It was like fire, a burning sensation, spreading from my back into my brain.

"_You fight back, meat, but you cannot survive against me_!" I could hear him like I could hear Jaime, and the Scarab.

"_I will survive. Because I'm not alone in this battle, am I scarab_?" Now theres a calming voice. The pain started to go away after a while, but it kinda scared me how when Jaime felt pain through his Scarab I felt it too.

"_No Jaime Reyes, once we fought for control, but now we are united,_" The legs from Black Beetle's Scarab started to turn blue, like Jaime blue, which made me smile. "_Friends, hermanos, standing together against any attack,_"

Then Blue's Scarab legs jammed into evil Beetle's shoulders and the the Scarab crumbled to pieces. I finally found my energy, ran to Blue, and hugged him tightly. But when I pulled back there was horror on his face.

"Jaime?" I questioned.

"What have you done?" The horror was still in his eyes, but I knew he wasn't referring to me.

"It is over." Aqualad joined us. "We have won."

Blue's eyes widened. ""No, we lost. When my scarab tapped into Black's we learned he's already set a plan in motion to erase all evidence of The Reach's attempt to conquer us, by destroying the Earth."

Both mine and Aqualad's eyes widened. "_Aqualad to Nightwing, Blue has just discovered some important news._"

"_Zeta to the Watchtower_!" Nightwing ordered in the comm.

I looked at my two teammates. "We gotta go, now!"

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**JUNE 20 7:16 EDT**

"The natural disasters have escalated," Captain Atom showed us holographic screen on various disasters around the world. "The rest of the League is spread thin saving lives across the globe." The screens showed the Leaguers attempting to stop the natural disasters."

"Those are Black Beetle's MFD's; the magnetic field disrupters The Reach seeded at multiple locations across the Earth." My boyfriend explained. "They're causing a deterioration of the Planet's magnetic field, which in turn is causing these not-so-natural disasters. I can locate all the MFD's, but each is defended by beetle tech drones, programmed to run interference until the MFD can build enough steam to go chrysalis and end the world."

"So how do we shut them down?" Moony asked. She and Nightwing were holding hands which made me smile.

"I don't know." Blue turned to us. "Because Black Beetle didn't know, there's no failsafe. This was an endgame."

The computer beside us beeped. "Incoming transmission from United Nations, Secretary General Tseng Dangun." The holographic video showed... Luthor? The hell?!

"Luthor! What are you-" Captin Atom was interrupted by Luthor, with General Tseng standing behind him.

"Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency, as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem."

"A problem created by you and The Light, when they collaborated to bring The Reach to Earth." Atom huffed. Thank you!

Luthor was still calm though. "Perhaps. But as I believe you know, the Light always planned to betray the Reach. Lexcorp has developed anti-Reach software, a virus that should disable their magnetic field disrupters. Now, I believe time is of the essence."

And then the video was gone.

Moonlight sighed. "Can we really trust him? I mean after all that's happened?"

"We don't have a choice," Atom said, but it looked like he didn't want to trust Luthor either.

"Besides, unless we know how to stop those MFD's in the next few minutes, we have to trust Luthor." Nightwing said, making Moony huff, and she crossed her arms.

"As much as I hate to say it," She uncrossed her arms and hugged Nightwing. "You're right."

Where's Impulse when you need him to say: 'Keep it PG!'.

**METROPOLIS**  
**JUNE 20 8:16 EDT**

I was standing next to Gar, with my elbow rested on his shoulder. He was like my little brother.. speaking of siblings.. Clary. Oh god. Don't cry Morgan, don't cry. There gonna be okay. You're gonna save to world, join the Justice League, go to college, move into a big house in El Paso, go to Naomi and Nightwing's wedding, and someday marry Jaime. Yep.

"Every single magnetic field disruptor must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety." Captain Atom explained. "Each MFD is protected by multiple beetle tech drones, and each drone is the equivalent to a beetle warrior. Blue Beetle has located 20 MFD's around the world. There's 42 of us assembled here so there will be twenty-one squads of two."

I looked at my boyfriend who was making more of the Reach egg things. "Just a few more should do it."

"You all will be issued multiple Reach-tech eggs containing my anti-Reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her eggs against a MFD to disable it." Oh you make it sound so easy!

"_You'll be fine, joven se levantó._" I heard from Jaime.

I rolled my eyes. "_Yeah, I know._"

"Aright I have your assignments," Captain Atom said. "We'll distribute these eggs and go."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Luthor turned to us. "The fate of the world is in your hands."

"That didn't sound dramatic at all." I whispered to Garfield, and he smiled.

After that Captain Atom gave us our assignments. Me and Blue got paired up, and we set out to our destination.

* * *

**TAOS**  
**JUNE 20 6:47 MDT**

"So Beta squad?" I asked, giggling a bit.

"We got upgraded!" Blue exclaimed, holding me close to his chest. "You got the drones?"

"Yep. Ready?"

He nodded, as I pulled out my bow. "Ready." Once he safely dropped me, I fired a net arrow over the two drones, and both of them knocked together, then dropped. Blue ran forward and placed the egg on the device, which was now disabled.

I smiled. "Beta squad has deployed the egg, and disabled the MFD." I informed on my comm, just before Blue took off my goggles and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, when he suddenly picked me up and twirled me around, never breaking the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"Just in case it is the end of the world, I've always wanted to do that."

"_Jaime Reyes, there is another MFD._" The Scarab interrupted our happy moment.

Both of our eyes went wide. "What?!" We both exclaimed.

"_Blue Beetle to Watchtower, I'm reading a twenty-first MFD. In the arctic, hidden by my previous scan's from Earth's magnetic pole. Sending coordinates._" Blue informed.

"_There are no Zeta tubes in the arctic. H-how are we-_" Atom was interrupted by Flash.

"_Don't worry gang,_" He assured. "_I've got this._"

"_Not without me you don't!_" I heard from Impulse. "_Squad's in two remember? Let's go and crash that MFD mode. Fall in Gramps!_"

I looked over at Blue. "Same old Impulse."

"Don't worry," He wrapped his arm around me. "Impulse will be fine. And once all this is over, we'll be going back to Bart making ordering us pizza. 'Kay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"_Flash to Watchtower. The magnetic field disruptor… it's already gone chrysalis_," Oh no. "_And I'm not sure the egg_-"

Atom interrupted him on the comm. "_The egg is useless now. You're too late,_"

Blue squeezed me tightly when I felt the tears coming on. Please.. don't tell me this is the end?

"_What now_?" Flash asked.

"_Now you run_." Luthor, do you realize who you're talking to?

"_Hey I'm no quitter. There's gotta be_-" Flash was interrupted by Luthor.

"_I didn't say run away. I said run. Together, you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow_."

Blue suddenly picked me up. "Come on, let's get to the arctic."

We made it at the right time, because Nightwing, Moonlight, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy.

"Look!" Blue pointed, after setting me down. "It's working! They're shutting it down!"

Then the chrysalis started to disappear.

"They did it, ha!" Miss Martian exclaimed. From the smoke, I saw Impulse, Kid Flash, and Flash. "It's over!"

Artemis jumped into Kid Flash's arms, while me and Blue helped up Impulse.

"Congratulations." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Flash's shoulder, helping him up.

Then Moonlight and Nightwing kissed, which resulted to Artemis and Kid Flash kissing. I looked at Blue.

"_Ah, what the hell_." I said before gently grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his. Blue smirked into the kiss, but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Woah, woah!" I heard Artemis exclaimed, making me and Blue jump apart. "When did you and him start dating?"

Moony rolled her eyes. "Yesh, you're late Arty."

Artemis walked over to my boyfriend, and sent him a death glare causing him to gulp. "Do anything to hurt my protegé, and I will personally kill you."

"G-got it." Blue stuttered.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
**JUNE 2O 11:16 EDT**

I sat in the Super-Cycle playing rock-paper-sissors with Naomi. She won twice, and I finally won once. _Once_! I need to learn her tricks...

"Aqualad, what happened here?" Batman asked, as soon as the rest of the Team was here.

"Fear not, the crisis has past."

"So," Moony started awkwardly. "Is this where we all hug?"

Wonder Woman, Moonlight's mentor and mother, stepped forward. "Yes, yes it is."

Batman and the 'Bat Clan' reunited, along with the Martians, Wonder Woman, Moonlight, Wondergirl, the Arrows, the speedsters, and everyone else.

After that we all made it to the Watchtower, and some of the League, including Blue, escorted the Reach out of Earth.

Naomi, Nightwing, and Kaldur were all talking and when Naomi walked away I skipped over towards her.

"Hey Katana." She greeted.

"Hey, so what were you talking 'bout?" I asked.

She sighed. "Me and Nightwing are taking a leave of absence."

"Wait why?"

"Well, I guess I wanna finish school. And since all this Reach shit is done, I'm just ready to be Naomi for once." She said, looking back at Nightwing, them back at me.

"You didn't leave just because of school huh?"

She shoke her head. "I'd follow him anywhere."

I suddenly hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you, Moony."

"Miss you too, lil' sis." Naomi hugged me back. "And before I leave," She pulled out her crossbow. "Upgrade. Try it."

I held the crossbow in my hand, and ran my fingers along the metal weapon. "Really?"

"I figured you should try it out."

"Thank you." I said.

"Recognized Blue Beetle B22." I turned to see Blue Beetle, who held his arms open.

I found myself running into his arms, and my arms flying around his neck.

"I love you," He mumbled into my hair.

I slightly pecked his lips. "Love you too."

"Attention Team," Aqualad informed the rest of the Team."Report to the Mission Room."

I held Blue's hand, and he laced his fingers through mine as we stood with the rest of our Team. I turned around and saw Naomi and Nightwing walking hand in hand out of the Watchtower.

The Justice League stood in front of us, and Batman stepped forward. "Having stopped The Reach invasion and broken The Light in half, The Team will now operate out of the Watchtower, side by side with the League. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because you earned it."

"And so, we'll leave you to it." Black Canary led the League out of the Mission Room.

Aqualad turned to us. "This Team has had successes, but much remains to be done. Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, you're Alpha, B'arzz O'oomm has called from Mars. Kid Flash, Bumble Bee, Guardian, you're beta." He explained. Woah Kid Flash? But he looks like.. Bart! So he's the new Kid Flash.. cool! "Lexcorp is bringing out The Reach soft drink under a new name. We need proof. The rest of you are Gamma and will investigate Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage's next move."

Blue squeezed my hand. "_And I though we were upgraded?_"

I giggled. "_But remember when we underestimated the power of Gamma?_"

"_Oh yeah, I remember_."

"_Together until the end, right?_" I asked.

Blue kissed my cheek. _"Together until the end. That's a promise._"

* * *

**See what I did? I didn't kill of Wally! You know why? Because we all know Wally isn't dead: It was a zeta transmission, er something like that. But in my story I didn't kill off Wally because Artemis needs to be happy. Also how can someone kill of the Wallman! I mean seriously! Friggin' messed up...**

**Anyways... one last chapter... until the end. And here come the tears! **

**M'kay. Bye!**


	19. Our Life Now

**Hey guys. Me and Bob are literally crying our eyes out. So I would just like to thank:**

**piggythelaw- Thank you for staying from the very beginning and until the very end. Me and Bob salute you! Also I luv the shipping names! And so I've decided Morgan/Katana and Jaime/Blue Beetle are now... BeetleTanna! Or YoungRose! U decide! XD And I'm glad that you like me NOT killing off Wally.**

**murdercrowthere- I've always loved you're reviews because it was always different. So thank you for staying with this story until the very end!**

**hawtphoenix- Did I mention I love ur profile pic? But thank you for staying with this story until the very end, reviewing, favoring, following, just everything!**

**Molly Grace 16- I always loved you and piggy's suggestions! But thank you for sticking with this story until the end! And you're welcome for not killing off Wally. I couldn't bare writing that... so I didnt! XD**

**Bella- Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story!**

**UrWorstNightmare- Luv ur name by the way! Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story!**

**trafalgars- Thanks for the things I needed to do, and the longest review! XD**

**LadyFelton1994- I really enjoyed reading your reviews! They just made me so happy! And ur welcome for not killing off Wally!**

**IceQueen2196- Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story!**

**Joanna Hennet- I'm so glad you liked the story! I'm very thankful u reviewed and that you stayed with the story until the end!**

**mandiekro- I actually having a battle with calling them YoungRose or BeetleTanna... Thanks for sticking with the story until the very end!**

**Bob- I know that was you Bob! **

**Starla123- I'm very thankful u reviewed and that you stayed with the story until the end!**

**insane is normal- So I guess you can't decide between Morgan/Jaime or Naomi/Dick can you? XD Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story until the very end!**

**skullcandy216- I'm so glad u liked my story! I salute you for making a Marvel and DC story, so I salute you!**

**withloveme- I'm very thankful u reviewed and that you stayed with the story until the end!**

**cheshire cat jr- I hope that there were happy tears! I'm very thankful u reviewed and that you stayed with the story until the end!**

**Zummer101- U are so very welcome that I didn't kill of Wally. And besides he didn't deserve to die! I'm very thankful u reviewed and that you stayed with the story until the end!**

**And to the people who favorited, me and Bob salute you: murdercrowther, piggythelaw, MistSpade, hawtphoenix, IceQueen2196, keller75863548274483, madiekro, ZUmmer101, Johanna Ershova, withloveme, skullcandy216, kirstyrob14, animafreak14, M-Preg Angel, and Molly Grace 16!**

**And to the people who followed, me and Bob salute you as well: ForeverFallingx, Hsj1022, Joanna Hennet, Just2aw3s0me, Molly Grace 16, OftheNight511, Siren to the Werewolves, Smokeyninja, SoraLover987142, StoryReader1996, TheOneYouNeverKnewWasThere, Zummer101, animafreak14, betzaida965, bluefox93, .18, dewotter, hawtphoenix, jm2163, keller75863548274483, kirstyrob14, mandiekro, murdercrowther, okaykairi, piggythelaw, skullcandy216, trafalgars, and withloveme!**

**So just really, I thank you so, so, so much!**

**And now... the last chapter of Together Until the End.**

**Chapter 18: Our Life Now**

**Chapter Song: All About Us- He Is We**

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, Spotlight's shining. It's all about us, It's oh, oh, all, About uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt, But it's all about us. Suddenly I'm feeling brave, Don't know what's got into me, Why I feel this way. Can we dance real slow? Can I hold you real close? The room's hush hush and now's our moment, Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me, We're doing this right._  
_

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Morgan!" Mom called from downstairs. Today was the day the Team was going to one of the kinda empty beaches. I was wearing a lime green push-up bikini, or so Tara said when she gave it to me, jean shorts, flip flops, and one of Jaime's hoodies.

"Morgan!" Mom called out again. "Jaime's here!"

I grabbed my small bag that had my towel, Cassie was bringing sunscreen so... I didn't have to worry about that. "Coming!" I yelled, before running downstairs.

Jaime was waiting at the door, with a grin on his face. "Hey, Morgan."

I kissed his cheek. "Hola."

My mom gave me a glare. "Be home by eight alright?" Then she glared at Jaime, making him gulp. "And you, make sure she get's home safe. Got me?"

Jaime nodded. "Y-yes Mrs. Giaz."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just messin' with you Jaime. Geez. Have fun."

I nodded before walking out the door with Jaime behind me.

"So," Jaime grinned. "Did you wear that just for me?"

I slid my arms around his neck. "Who else would it be for?"

"The ocean?"

"You dork,"

He smiled. "I'm your dork."

"That you are, Reyes." I smiled back before pressing my lips to his. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away.

"Aw," He whined. "Why'd you pull away?"

"Because I actual wanna go to the beach." I said, walking ahead of him towards the nearest zeta.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and leant down towards my ear. "Sure you do."

That made me smirk. "Shut up before I change my mind!"

"That was the whole point," Jaime told me, planting small kisses on my neck.

"Jaime," I tried to push him away but he locked me in place.

"Morgan," He said, mockingly.

I eventually got out of his grip and walked towards the zeta, with me laughing and Jaime pouting the whole way.

"Hey Cassie!" I greeted, plopping next to her on one of the towels.

"Hey Morgan, how's it goin'?" She asked.

"Good," I nodded. "So, how's you and bird boy over there?" I gestured to Tim who was playing football with Bart, Jaime, Gar, La'gaan, and Superboy. Nightwing and Naomi weren't coming because of some 'college' applications. But I know that's not it.

I think today's the day, Nightwing is going to propose to Naomi. But I'm probably the only one that knows it.

Cassie smiled. "Absolutely perfect. How 'bout you and Jaime?"

"Brilliant..." I trailed off, staring at Jaime, and those ab muscles. All mine. _Mine_.

"Yo, Morgan!" Cassie started to snap in my face. "You spaced out there."

"I did?" Of course I did! I was staring at my beautiful boyfriend!

The blonde nodded. "Yeah," Then she looked behind me. "Hey Barbra!"

I turned around and gave Barbra a quick hug, before she joined us on the towels.

"Well," I said getting up. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure," They both said. After we put on some sunscreen we started to go into the water, when a whiz went right past us.

If Barbra wasn't there, I probably would've fell. "Bart!" We all shouted.

"Ha!" He laughed, running across the water.

Once we started to get a little deeper in the water, the boys decided to join us.

"So," Cassie started, her arms around Tim's neck. "Did you guys hear about Moony and Nightwing?"

"Nope." I said poping the 'p'.

"Well, apparently he proposed, and she said... yes!" The blonde squealed.

"And how am I just now knowing about this?" I asked.

"Well," A voice said behind us. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but Cass ruined it." I looked over and saw Naomi, with Nightwing beside her in swimming clothes.

Nightwing laughed. "Now you guys know!"

Everyone got out the water and congratulated the happy couple.

I pulled the redhead off from the crowd. "Now you-"

"Oh god, here we go." Naomi rolled her eyes. "I know what you're gonna say but I'm older than you. Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"No, and all I was gonna say was can I have your crossbow?"

"Wait," She put her hand on my shoulder. "You wanna be like the next Moonlight?"

"Really?"

She smiled. "I mean, yeah. Me and Dick are living together, and probably won't put on the suits for a while. So, Katana, would you like to be the next Moonlight?"

I thought about it for a moment. I've always looked up to Moony, and she trained me along with Artemis. But mostly Moonlight, because she was there through all my baby steps with a bow, to basic defense with daggers. Katana upgraded to Moonlight. Hey, I'd be wearing blue!

"Are you serious, serious?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Absolutely, positively, sure. Besides, you would have a katana. Get it?"

"Ha," I began to fake laugh. "That's not funny."

"Oh, you know it is."

When we walked back over, Nightwing, Naomi, Tim, Cassie, M'gann, Conner were gone, and so was La'gaan, but guess what happened to Conner and M'gann? They began dating again! It was a couple weeks after the Reach crap, and Superboy brought her to the Cave, with roses and asked her out. M'gann said yes, but I noticed La'gaan leaving shortly after that.

Also Barbra, and Zatanna got a boyfriend too. Zatanna is dating this one guy named Marucs, who is one of Naomi's best friends, and Barbra is going out with this one guy named Jason Bard. I have no idea who that guy is...

So it's just me, Jaime, Bart, and Garfield.

I grabbed the football from the ground. "Hey Bart, go long!" I threw the ball as far as I could, which was pretty far, and the speedster went running after it. I walked over to Jaime, and jumped on his back.

"You like me giving you piggy-back rides, huh?" He asked, keeping a firm grip on my thighs, so I wouldn't drop.

I kissed his check. "It's my favorite thing in the world."

Garfield pouted. "I don't get a hug anymore?!"

"Aw Gar!" I got off of Jaime's back, and pulled Garfield into a huge hug.

"Morgan- can't- breath!" I pulled away, and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Gar." I said, making him smile.

"No problem." He gave me a small hug. "Well I should get back home, and keep an eye on my sister!"

I waved at him as he turned into a eagle, and flew from the beach.

Finally Bart came back with the ball in his hands.

"Yesh _hermano_ it took you like five minutes to get that!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "You're out of shape Bart. Such a shame."

He glared at me. "It's because you threw it pretty far!"

"Ah huh." I leant over to Jaime's ear. "It's all those Chicken Whizees."

Bart glared at me again. "Heard that!"

"You were meant too!" I giggled. Then he started to chase me around.

"Jaime!" I yelped, while dodging Bart. I could tell this wasn't his fast speed. "Help me, please!"

"Alright, since you said please." I was suddenly scooped up into his arms, and Bart stopped running.

"No fair!" The speedster complained. "I was this close to catching you."

"You can't catch me. I'm too awesome!" I exclaimed.

Jaime pecked my lips. "That you are."

"Gah!" Bart threw his hands in the air. "I'll give you two some alone time. See ya later."

He sped off, in faster speed than before.

"So," Jaime started to spin me around. "It's just you and me now."

"Yep." I started to walk with him towards the water, and sat down in the sand. Jaime sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

I buried my face in his neck, while he started to play with my hair.

"_Eres la chica más hermosa en el mundo._" He whispered.

"What does that mean?"

"You figure it out." He smirked.

"Uhm," I thought for a couple seconds. "I think it means you are... something, something, something."

Jaime laughed. "It means you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

I blushed. "Then..._ Usted es el novio más sexy de la historia_."

His eyes widened, and he blushed making me smirk. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I've been practicing."

"Without me?" He placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be dramatic. "I thought I was your teacher!"

I kissed him gently on the lips. "You are, I just wanted to impress you."

"_Joven se levantó_, you don't need to impress me. But I do like seeing you in a bikini." Jaime smirked, kissing my neck.

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "Ah huh."

I cupped his face, and pressed my lips to his. I felt him smirk as he placed one arm around my waist, and the other in my hair. He licked my bottom lip, and I let him in, having a dominance battle.

I pulled away before it got too heated.

"Why'd you pull away?" He whined.

I shoke my head, and pressed my forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you, _mi hermosa novia sexy_."

"Upgrading language are we?" I smirked.

He grinned. "Heh, you started it."

Jaime pulled me down into the sand, and we just laid there watching the sun go down. I turned so I was facing him.

"You know M'gann is planning our wedding right?" I asked.

He blushed. "R-really? Already?"

"Ah huh. She already picked out my dress."

Jaime laughed. "A dress? And I'm guessing she already picked out a tux for me?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

"You know, after we get married," We both blushed. "We should travel the world."

"Really? What about the Team?"

"Well," He started to play with my hands. "We could be like traveling, and Kaldur could give us missions close to wherever where at."

"Since when did you become so smart?" I bit my lip to hold back my grin.

He stuck his tounge out at me. "I've always been smart."

"Lies."

Jaime rolled his eyes, and kissed my nose. "_Juntos para siempre._"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means," He played with my promise ring on my hand. "Together forever."

"Where ever I go, you go."

"Precisely." He said, before pressing his lips to mine. I placed one arm in his hair, and the other on his chest, feeling those gorgeous ab muscles. _Dayum._

"I love you, so much." Jaime mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too. Probably more than you." I grinned.

He laughed. "Not possible."

* * *

**AND THE END!**

**Bob take a bow. *Bows* And me! *Bows***

**I would like to thank everyone who clicked on this story and started reading. I just salute you. And, I will get on a short 5 chapter retirement story about Jaime and Morgan. Oh, oh! I got an important question: Should they have kids? XD Just wanting to ask the people out there!**

**M'kay. Bye!**


End file.
